What happens when the Black magic club gets bored
by kdh1997
Summary: What will happen when the Black magic gets bored and gives the Host club potions that change them forever? What will happen to everyone else that isn't even part of the host club? How will it effect the rest of the world? What will the Host club do? What will Haruhi do? Rated M just in case.
1. A mix up

It had been a slow day, scratch that, it had been a slow time for over a week now for the Black magic club. They did things almost in a pattern, it was becoming boring for everyone. Everyone in there had ben through things over and over again. Not that they didn't show that they had been bored and wanted to try new things, they just hadn't come up with any ideas. One of the newer members of the club who didn't believe much at all about what Nekozawa told him decided it would be fun to switch the labels on some of his potions. He figured it would be all fun and games, but as they say its till someone loses an eye; or worse.

In this case it was worse. It had not been a few hours after he had switched the labels that someone came in wanting their help with something. She seemed to be plagued by a horrible disease that was keeping her from coming to school and away from 'her' host club, as she put it. Nekozawa went into his potions and grabbed the potion that was labeled to say it was a normal cure for illness, however he didn't notice that the labels had been switched. He had her drink the concoction and it wasn't a few moments later and she was perfectly fine as she thanked them and ran out to go to the host club.

Nekozawa looked over at his potions as a thought popped into his head. _The host club._ he remembered how they had helped him and his sister grow closer and decided that he could use his potions to thank them. He removed seven potions from his cabinet with a smile. They were harmless potions that would be nice for them despite their dark magic and it would help cure the boredom of every one in his club. He put the bottles into a basket to hold them better and waited till every one in the host club room left before he left the bottles on a table in plain sight for them with a thank you note. With this he decided that he should take the labels off them so that so it would be more of a surprise for them when they drank them. He left with a smile as he left the room back to his club room through the door that vanished and reappeared through his dark magic.

He had left a camera in there so he could watch their reactions when they found them and he and the rest of the club could have fun watching the magic. The next day came and Nekozawa waited and watched the camera excitedly till he got a phone call. The girl from the day before died. He didn't understand how that could be possible though, she was perfectly fine after he gave her that potion. That is when it struck him _The potion!_ he thought as he ran to his cabinet. He looked at his elixirs closer as he realized that they had been switched. Now he was worried, what had he given the host club!

* * *

The host club filed into the room and looked at the bottles on the table in curiosity. Tamaki quickly saw the note, but only the symbol of the Black magic club as he quickly ran to the other side of the room cowering. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she grabbed the note from the floor where he dropped and read it aloud.

"I have picked some of my simple, most harmless potions with simple short lived effects that should be fun and enjoyable for you each to drink. Each one had a different effect except for two since I figure that the twins will want the same kind. They are the same color if they do want the same kind, if they don't I will gladly offer a different one if you come see me. I gave these to you as a thank you for all you have done for me and my little sister, and because we have been bored lately (Black magic club). By the way my sister and I have been doing well together, she has begun to embrace darkness lately and has learned quite a bit of dark magic. I have you to thank for our new found bond. Please enjoy the effects of these elixirs I have left you. Your friend, Nekozawa."

She finished reading the letter with a sweat drop "Really?" she asked as she reread the entire thing in her head. _He really had his sister go embrace darkness?_ she thought as she sighed. The twins were looking at the potions on the table in interest, wondering what kind of fun they would have waiting for them. Tamaki wasn't sure about it still as he looked at the table that had the potions from the corner he was in. Kyoya looked at them without much care for them really. Mori didn't care much either but Hunny was holding one excitedly asking if he could drink it.

The twins picked up the two that were the same color and lifted them into the air and poured them into the others mouths. When the bottles were empty they found it tasted slightly strange, though it was a potion made by the black magic club so it did make sense. They looked over at the host king and smirked mischievously as they picked up another one and ran over to him and forced him to drink it. "It tastes funny!" he said when it was empty and out of his mouth. "Funny? I want to try please!" Hunny said and before Mori could say no Hunny had already begun to down it. He grabbed the empty bottle from him as he began to dance around "It tasted sweet! Sweet as cake or maybe better if that's even possible!" Hunny said happily "Come on Takashi! Try one!" he said grabbing one and handing one to him.

He looked at it and brought it to his lips as he drank it. _Bitter_ he though as he drank the small vial potion in one gulp. Kyoya raised an eye brow as he picked up one of them and shrugged as he quickly raised it to his lips. Seeing this Haruhi decided to go ahead and drink the one left. Kyoya found the one he drank tasted horrible as he looked at the bottle thinking of going to Nekozawa and complaining while Haruhi found hers tasted like gum. They all looked at each other waiting to see if anything happened. The only one that had anything happen was Haruhi who began to float for a bit an just seemed annoyed as her head hit the ceiling before she came back down. After that though nothing happened at all, it was over.

No one else really felt any different really so they decided to shrug it off till later and just went on about their business with the club. Nothing went any different and none of them felt any different either.

* * *

Nekozawa watched the video as he tried to see if they showed any effects but they didn't, which worried him. Normally if the effects don't instantly present themselves they are the darker magics and last at least a while if not for the entire users life or lives. He continued to watch in hopes that the effects would show up before the end of their club activities but they never did. He called on the rest of the Black magic club, he needed more eyes to help him watch for the effects while they were at home. While they left to go watch the hosts he got to work on fixing the labels on his elixirs.

* * *

The host club went home, a few slightly disappointed that the potions did nothing to all but Haruhi; more namely the twins. However the rest didn't really care, and Haruhi didn't really enjoy the effects of the one she drank. They all went home their various ways and did what they do normally. Haruhi did her homework and went shopping to get groceries since they were out of milk and eggs and were running out of a few other things as well. When she got home, finished cooking diner for her and her dad; who would either be drunk or tired from working at the bar; to eat in the morning, did a few chores to tidy up the apartment she called home, and took a shower, it was night fall and she was getting ready for bed when she looked outside to see if there would be a storm or not. "Looks like its going to be a clear night." she said with a smile when she looked at the moon "Looks like the full moon will be in a few nights." she said before she laid down and went to sleep.

However as night came most of the other hosts began to feel sick or began to feel pain. Hunny didn't feel too good and went straight to bed while Mori tried to hide the pain he was feeling all over from his cousin. Kyoya felt horrible but he couldn't figure out what he could have contracted at all as he went to bed feeling tired. Tamaki was in a lot of pain as he tossed in his bed trying to sleep. However the twins felt fine, just slightly off as they went to sleep together as usual.

* * *

**Any guesses what will happen to the hosts? Also who do you want Haruhi to be with in the host club in this one? I have made one where she was with Kyoya and the twins before but this time I want to see what everyone else wants in this one. Please review, I like to know how the reader feels about the story and how I might be able to make it better or improve it. Thanks!**


	2. Changes

Most of the Black magic club hadn't seen anything different really from were they were outside trying to watch but the ones at the Morinozuka and Haninozuka dojo had their eyes wide and mouths wide as they looked at 'one of the hosts'. They couldn't tell if it was Haninozuka or Morinozuka that they were looking at but either way it was a sight to behold. The host that was now sleeping on the ground snoozing silently had grown quite a bit, in fact he was bigger than half his house.

The host slowly began to wake up as his eyes began to slowly open. He quickly noticed that he had grown larger as he stood up and his head was above the roof of his house. He had went to sleep outside his cousins room to make sure he could be close should he ever call on him. He looked into a pond to see what had happened when he saw his scaly face and lengthened neck, also covered in scales. His eyes widened as he wondered how this could have happened. _Nekozawa._ he thought with a bit of anger. He felt heat gathering in his mouth as he continued to feel anger till it spouted out as fire surprising him as he tried to put it out with the pound water.

The ruckus he was making trying to put out the fire, which actually wasn't much, woke his cousin who came out rubbing his eyes and holding his stuffed rabbit. "What's going on?" he asked as he yawned standing in the doorway. Hunny looked up at his cousin not recognizing him what so ever as his eyes widened in fear. Mori knew it to be the fact as he lowered his head trying to look less frightening as he lied down on the ground with his head on the ground looking at his cousin calmly. Hunny was still frightened a bit as he looked at him but slowly came out of his room more to look at it.

As he did Mori's eyes widened as he saw something had changed for Hunny as well. He had a nice pair of wings behind him, thin and glittery, shaped like dragonfly wings. He tried to keep his anger down as to not end up breathing fire again as his cousin came up to him and checked him out. "Where did you come from?" Hunny asked cutely _Mitsukuni please recognize me._ he thought sadly. having been able to read Mori for so long without him actually talking Hunny noticed the look in his eyes. He was sad and his eyes looked familiar "Takashi?" he asked as he looked at him Mori's eyes lit up with happiness hearing him say his name despite his major change in appearance.

Hunny looked at his cousin with wide eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked as he ran around him occasionally flying without noticing it as glitter flew behind him. _Same to you._ he thought looking at his wings and Hunny seemed confused by the look as he turned and noticed his wings. He looked at them as he tested them out by spreading and closing them back together. He turned back to his much larger cousin with a shocked look over his face. "What happened to us?" he asked again his eyes wide.

Having figured out what happened to the two hosts they had been set to watch the two Black magic club members called Nekozawa to tell him. "_What is it?_" Nekozawa asked tired from working to fixing his potions all night and aggravated that he wasn't even nearly done. "We have news on Haninozuka and Morinozuka." one said still looking right at them. "_What happened to them?_" he asked wanting to know "Well, Haninozuka appears to have grown glittery dragonfly wings and Morinozuka looks to have changed in appearance completely and has become a large fire breathing lizard." the member said. Nekozawa sat there silently as he took this all in _Oh my- I TURNED THEM INTO A FAIRY AND A DRAGON! _he though mentally freaking out. "What should we do? They seem a bit angry." the other asked grabbing the phone "_Thank you. Just- keep watching them for now._" he told them as he hung up and sat down. _What happened to the others?_ he wondered as he sat there before he went back to trying to re-identify his elixirs.

* * *

Mean while over at the Souh estate Tamaki was waking up and getting ready for school. His first stop was to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth, however he stopped before he got that far. One look in the mirror stopped him fast as his appearance broke the mirror and he screamed. He quickly locked the door to keep the help from trying to get in to check on him. "**Don't come in**!" he shouted before covering his mouth _Even my princely voice is gone!_ he thought as he cried. He quickly called Kyoya on his cell phone but he wouldn't answer.

He kept trying to call but no matter how many times he tried it wasn't going through _Come on Kyoya! Pick up!_ he thought terrified about what was going on. Mean while with Kyoya he was still out cold, and he didn't seem to be waking anytime soon no matter how many times the annoying cell phone tune Tamaki had set on his phone rang. He had locked his door and asked that no one go in his room because of how he had been feeling the previous night, so no one was going to check on him either. He just laid there seemingly asleep as his phone rang and rang.

After almost a half hour of trying to get through to Kyoya and failing he decided to try Mori and Hunny. He quickly heard Hunny's voice as he asked what was wrong, which confused him _How did he know something was wrong?_ he wondered "**I TURNED UGLY**!" he shouted into the phone freaking out thoroughly. "_What's the situation?_" Hunny asked seriously "**I am locked in my bathroom so no one else can see me! I look horrible and even lost my princely voice too!**" he said crying. "_Try to stay calm Tama-chan. I will try to get there as soon as possible. Okay?_" Hunny told him trying to keep him calm. Tamaki made a shot sound as he nodded and Hunny hung up. He sat in the corner as he cried, waiting for Hunny to come and help him.

Mori looked at his cousin confused at how he is going to go to Tamaki without drawing attention to himself. "Trust me Takashi, I'll be fine. It's you we have to worry about! If anyone sees you they'll get scared. You need to hide for now!" he told his cousin who nodded and hid as well as he could. Hunny had a brilliant idea as he left to go to the Souh estate. When he got there, of course, everyone looked at him confused. "What?" he asked someone who looked at him weird. "Why do you have wings?" the person asked "Oh, me and Tama-chan are going to a costume party. I came to pick him up!" he said as he spun around. "Shouldn't he be going to school?" an elderly woman who was Tamaki's grandmother asked. Hunny hated her but smiled sweetly "It's at school! It's something we are doing as part of the host club! Kyoya told us to wear different costumes to school and host a party, Halloween themed!" Hunny said excitedly. "I see." the woman said annoyed "I should have never let him stay in such a pathetic club as that." she said angrily as she turned and walked away.

Hunny was trying to hide his anger as he turned away from her and asked a maid where Tamaki was at. "He's in his bedroom bathroom, but he wont let anyone in. He sounded a bit weird too." the maid said worried "It's part of his costume, he needs to practice and doesn't want people to see it before he had it all set up!" Hunny said not missing a beat. He quickly ran up the stairs trying to make sure he didn't fly up them, till he got to the room he was told his friend was in. "Tama-chan?" he asked as he went to open the locked door. "**Don't come in, I'm too ugly**!" he said and Hunny could hear his tears. "It's ok Tama-chan. Just open the door, things happened to me and Takashi too." he said. Hearing that he wasn't the only one to have had something happen Tamaki slowly opened the door and let his senior come in.

Hunny looked at him with wide eyes, he looked nothing like Tamaki. Most his hair was gone, his skin had turned into a green color, he had warts all over his body, his body had grown in size, he was fat, his teeth were large and some of his bottom teeth stuck out; especially two of them that resembled tusks; his nails were long and thick, he had liver spots, and his eyes were yellow now instead of white. Hunny looked at him wondering if it really was Tamaki and that he hadn't actually been calling for help from this things stomach. "**You don't look much different**." the thing said as tears poured out of his eyes. His voice was much deeper than the normal Tamaki's but he could tell he was the real Tamaki now, his eye color was still violet.

Hunny flew over to where Tamaki was sitting sobbing, he felt sorry for him. Tamaki loved his looks and his voice, now he had lost them both. "You still have us, and we aren't the same either. Takashi became a large lizard that's bigger than most our house!" he said making Tamaki feel a bit better. "**Thanks**." he said as he whipped away his tears. Hunny helped him up, though it was rather hard where he was so heavy, and they began to try to leave "**Wait, what if they see me**?!" Tamaki whispered scared "Don't worry they think were going to a costume party." he told him. "**But still**." Tamaki said as he put a paper bag over his head and put on some more of his cloths to try to cover up the rest of his body from sight. "He still doesn't want anyone to see him yet." Hunny said as they left to his limo that took him to his house.

When they got to his house they met back up with Mori who was poorly hiding behind a tree. "**That's Mori**?" Tamaki asked as he looked at him. The large being nodded his head as he sat up and looked at him. _Looks like he changed a lot too. Not in his favor_ _either._ he thought as he looked him over, after he took the extra cloths and bag off. "What about Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked "**I tried to call him, but he wont answer at all**." Tamaki said shrugging. "The twins?" Hunny then though wondering if they had been effected either "**I haven't checked on them yet**." Tamaki said as he looked for his phone and brought it out. " He was about to call them when Hunny quickly took it from his hands "Your voice is too different, they might think your someone else." he told him as he nodded.

The twins had already went to school and had turned off their phones as to not have further distractions where they couldn't seem to focus at all. Their minds seemed to be more active than normal, which was pretty bad. So the phone call never got through to them and Haruhi left her cell at home where she didn't want to be disturbed where the twins would often text her during class when they were bored. However nothing had happened to them, the twins were normal besides their lowered ability to focus on something.

Having no luck with the twins Hunny snapped the sell shut as he decided to go for plan B. "Wait here for a moment. I have to go to the bathroom." he said as he walked away. However he didn't go to the bathroom as he circled around and ambushed the three people watching them from the bushes. "Now then, why have you been spying on us?" he asked seriously as he glared at them. The Black magic club members backed away frightened as they tried to get away from him only to be blocked by Mori's tail. "We were told by Nekozawa-sempi to watch to see what happened to you guys!" one shouted not wanting to die.

Hunny looked at them as his anger increased "What did he do to us?" he asked as Mori turned around to glare at them as well. "We don't know! I swear!" one yelled backing away scared "What has happened to the others?" he asked "We don't know! We had set people to watch! We don't know what happened to the others!" another said hiding behind another. Hunny was not happy as he cracked his knuckles "Please have mercy on us!" they yelled bowing and begging. He sighed as he walked over to Tamaki who was hiding behind a tree. "You all caused this, why should we give mercy?" he asked pointing to Tamaki angrily "It can be reversed! I'm sure of it!" one of them shouted. Hunny looked at them "Really, is that so?" he said his face unchanging. "Call Nekozawa, I want to talk to him." he said and they quickly brought out three phones.

* * *

**Ok I have no idea yet of who to go for, I have had a few people tell me some ideas on Kyoya or Mori, I will try to set up a poll to let other vote for who she should be with. Be sure to check it out when I do if you want to vote for your favorite. Only one vote per person so that people can't cheat or anything.**


	3. Kyoya wakes up

Nekozawa had been up for hours on end trying to fix the labels on his elixirs only to have gotten a few of them fixed. He was tired, stressed, and angry, when his phone rang. He slowly picked up the phone and tried to calm his nerves. "Hello?" he asked rubbing his forehead. "_Hello Nekozawa._" Hunny said obviously angry. He tried to keep calm, but he could in vision the torcher the senior turned fairy would do to him. He let out his breath "Sorry." he said as he waited for him to begin. "_You think an apology will fix this?_" Hunny asked "_Turn us back._" he ordered "I wish I could." Nekozawa said rubbing his head trying to dispose of the headache he had.

Hunny listened to him carefully as he asked "Why can't you?". Nekozawa paused for a moment as he sighed out of frustration "_I didn't mean to give you those potions, you were meant to get ones like the younger host had_." he said letting Hunny understand that "Then why did you?" he asked "_Someone switched the labels on all of my potions. Now I have to get them all fixed which isn't easy to do either. You should come to my club room, I might have some things that may help at least a little._" he said trying to fix things as much as possible. "Fine. We'll be there." he told him throwing the phone back to the three Black magic club members. "Take us to your club room." he told them.

Tamaki had to be fragged there by Mori since he didn't want to go anywhere near the Black magic club or especially Nekozawa. Mori had to keep focus on not setting things on fire as he and his cousin made their way to a secret entrance to the club room. Mori stayed outside, behind the school, because the entrance was not big enough for him to fit, while Hunny dragged Tamaki inside to go meet Nekozawa. When inside they quickly saw the form of Nekozawa in the dark.

They moved toward him, he had yet to notice them where he was busy doing something else. Hunny taped his shoulder making him jump from his nerves being shot as he turned around to face them. "Oh, sorry." he said scratching his head. His hood came down and even in the dark they could see the rings under his eyes and how messed up his hair was. "Nekozawa?" Hunny asked surprised "Yes?" he asked half asleep even standing. "I think you need to sit down." he said helping him get to a chair. Nekozawa sat down as he tried to keep his thoughts straight. He looked over at Tamaki "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I cursed him to turn into that!" he said grabbing his head and tugging his hair slightly. "Calm down. You said something about some things that might help us?" Hunny asked. "Right, I was told what happened to you and Mori. You turned into a fairy so you will need a way to keep your wings concealed till I can fix it." he said looking around.

He looked around frantically through his drawers till he found something and gave it to him "Put these on over your wings and it will hide them from sight, but it wont make them vanish. If they are touched and slipped off then they will be seen again. Mori. Uh, he was turned into a dragon so-" he said looking around till he found a dragon pendent. He put it on a chain and gave it to Hunny "Have him wear this around his neck and he will appear human and will be for as long as he wears it. Tamaki-" he said turning to the young man. He went through his things, throwing a few things as he went till he came out with a small container of skin cream. "Put this on, it will keep you in a human form for half a day even when wet. It will change you back to your normal self for that long only though and you'll need to put more on." he told him handing him the cream.

They looked at him confused "Aren't you usually happy when people are cured by black magic?" Hunny asked "Yes normally, but not when I didn't do it on purpose or have a way to fix it. I'm just glad that these are what you have turned into so far. These are creatures that don't instinctively try to kill people at least." he said whipping his brow. "You need to get some sleep." one of the dark magic members said to him "No, I need to get back to work on finding out which elixirs are what to fix my mistake." he said trying to stand back up "**No Nekozawa. I may hate the way I am now, but you shouldn't push yourself to hard. What if in your attempts to find out what is what you blow yourself up**?" Tamaki said acting the way he normally did even in his form "Even as an ogre you still have all of your charm Tamaki." Nekozawa said with a smile before he passed out.

They went ahead and began trying the things he had given them, Hunny put the fabric over his wings. It felt uncomfortable but his wings did visually vanish. Tamaki put the cream on all over his body and within a few moments his body looked as it had before "That's better!" he said and was so happy to have gained his old voice back again "Did I really sound this good before?! It sounds better than I remember!" he said as he ran around happy. They soon left and gave the necklace to Mori who was laying down outside waiting for them. He quickly changed back to his normal form, without cloths.

Hunny smiled without care as he hugged his cousin who smiled back at him and patted him on the head. Tamaki's eyes were locked on him, trying not to say anything at all. _He's going to kill someone with that!_ he thought with wide eyes and felt so small. "Something wrong Tama-chan?" Hunny asked confused. Tamaki switched his attention from Mori to the young looking boy "N-no, not at all." he said laughing nervously as he thought about his own size. _He makes me look tiny!_ he thought depressed as he stood there. "We should probably hide out at our house till the end of school." Hunny said climbing on to his cousins shoulder. "Why?" Tamaki asked "Schools almost over. We ended up skipping most the day. We also need to see what happened to the others later too." Hunny said as Tamaki looked at the clock on top of the school. It was 1:54 they had less than an hour left of school! He quickly followed them to their house where they hid in the back yard and Mori got cloths on.

* * *

Haruhi and the twins had just finished their classes but had yet to see any of the others in school and they weren't even in the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to have extra work put on them where the others weren't there and Haruhi didn't see how they could keep that many people happy on their own any way so Hikaru put a sign on the door saying that it had been closed for the day. With this they left before the customers had time to show up sad and or angry.

Having the advantage the twins decided to invite Haruhi over to their house to play some games. She quickly declined saying she still had to do her homework and some chores but they pulled her along saying "You work too much, loosen up some!". She was dragged to their limo and drove to their house where she was forced to play video games with them. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but it was the first time they had been beaten by her in so many games. "Are you guys ok?" she asked checking them. She found that they were slightly warm but beyond that nothing seemed wrong with them.

The twins weren't sure if they were fine or not, they almost felt drunk. They couldn't think clearly or focus on anything for more than a few seconds, unless it was on Haruhi. Hikaru couldn't help himself as he took her off guard and took her lips with his own. Haruhi didn't know how to respond to this at all as she sat there, she didn't kiss back but didn't move away either. Hikaru let go of her before Kaoru did the same. She sat there unsure how to take any of this. _Should I be angry that they randomly kissed me, happy that they find me attractive enough to want to kiss me, or worried that they might have impaired judgment on their actions from being sick or something?_ she wondered as Kaoru kissed her before letting go. Both of them smiled before falling asleep on the floor together. She looked down at the sleeping two as she decided it might have been just where they weren't feeling good or something and tried to pick them up and put them in bed. "Don't worry, we got them." a maid said as she and another mysteriously appeared and picked the two up and put them in their bed.

Haruhi went back home as the sun was starting to set, she smiled at the beauty of the sun set as she went inside to start making dinner. It was nice and quiet as she made a simple dinner and did her homework. There was a knock on her door. She looked at the door and then at the clock._ It's almost 9:00, who could it be?_ She wondered as she went to the door. She looked through the looking hole to see who it was. _Kyoya? I hadn't seen him all day, I wonder if he's alright._ she thought as she went to open the door. When she opened it though he was gone. She looked around for him but couldn't fine him.

* * *

Earlier that day:

Yoshio Ootori had been working late when he looked up at the clock. "Has my youngest come out of his room at all today?" he asked as a maid stepped into the room "No sir, not once." she said surprised _I wonder what he is doing up there. _he wondered "Go check on him." he ordered the maid _He's actually worried about his son!_ she thought with a smile as she bowed and went to do as she had been told. She knocked on the door only to hear no reply. Worried she opened the door a crack and smiled seeing that he was at least sitting up. However she quickly noticed how pale he was and ran over to check him and see what she could do for him.

Outside the black magic member who was meant to be watching him was taking a small snooze when his phone rang, effectively waking him up. He went to answer it when he looked up at the window to Kyoya's room to see a maid looking worried as she checked him. Curious as to what was happening he put the phone down and continued to watch. His eyes widened when he saw what Kyoya did, he attacked her! He took a bite into her neck and didn't let go for a few moments and not long after she stopped moving he let go.

His head leaned back as he sat on the floor, he didn't know what had just happened but it tasted good and he felt out of breath. He looked back down, not remembering a moment of what he had done, to see his victim. His eyes grew wide in disbelief as he looked at his hands, covered in her blood and whipped his mouth that was also covered in it. He quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face off of any more blood as he tried to think of what happened. He couldn't remember a second of it, like he had spaced out or something.

He splashed some cold water into his face and whipped it off with a towel before looking in the mirror. He couldn't believe it. He was staring straight at the mirror, but nothing looked back at him. _Were the hell is my reflection?!_ he thought not liking this. _IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK PRANK THE TWINS ARE PULLING!?_ he thought before he forced himself to calm back down. _No, they would know better than this. They may be dumb at times but not this dumb._ he thought as he walked back into his room _Perhaps Haruhi might be able to help._ he thought as he quickly hid the body as best he could and got dressed.

The Black magic club member had already called Nekozawa and was trying to calm down enough to tell him what had happened. "_He drank her blood!?_" Nekozawa asked not please "_Great, just what we needed. Try to keep him from hurting anyone else. Don't let him go near anyone if you can help it_."Nekozawa told him. Understanding he hung up the phone and followed Kyoya as he walked to a strange part of town. _So this is a commoner dwelling?_ he thought looking around. He followed Kyoya as he went up to a commoners house and knocked on the door. He moved quickly and pushed Kyoya away from the door just as it was opening revealing a young girl who looked a bit like Haruhu _Did he have a twin sister or something?_ he wondered as he tried to keep Kyoya quiet.

* * *

As Haruhi went back inside he let his muscles relax and Kyoya quickly pushed him away from him. "What are you doing?" Kyoya asked glaring at him. "Keeping you from killing anyone else!" the member said quickly covering his mouth. Kyoya looked at him with slanted eyes "What do you know?" he asked "He slowly backed into the wall of the apartment building "Please, don't kill me." he said trying to keep as calm as possible despite how terrified he was. " Tell me what you know and I'll think about it." Kyoya said simply. "I know what you became and what you did to that maid." he said as he slowly sank to the ground. "What I became?" Kyoya asked confused "You became a-" he couldn't finish it out of fear. "How about this instead, how did I change?" Kyoya decided to asked more interested in that "Nekozawa's potions, it had something to do about that! Please, don't do anything to me!" he begged, hugging his knees to his chest. "Nekozawa. Looks like I need to ask him a few things in person." Kyoya said as he walked away.


	4. The twins are acting weirder

Nekozawa had been called by the member that Kyoya had been on his way, he was well prepared for the worst but he wasn't sure if he would need it or not. He heard a knock on the door to the room, _How did he know where the door was?_ Nekozawa wondered as he opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see Kyoya on the other side with red eyes of rage. He quickly brought out the garlic making Kyoya quickly back up from him as he looked at his burns confused. "What the-" he said as he watched the burns heal quickly "You're not human any more. You became a vampire. I guess that is best though." Nekozawa said sitting down. Kyoya looked at him, his eyes growing into a darker shade of red "How is this the best?" he asked not happy in the least. "It means that the twins didn't become a pair of vampires instead. In comparison to them you are the most likely to be able to handle it." he told him making sure the garlic was safely in his hands.

Kyoya's eyes were getting darker "What did you do to my friends?!" he asked picking up Nekozawa by the collar despite the pain the garlic was causing. "It was an accident. Someone switched the labels on my potions. You were not meant to get the ones you had, you were meant to get harmless practical prank type of black magic potions. Ones that just make you grow or shrink for five minuets, make you see in black and white, and-" "Make you float?" Kyoya asked, cutting off Nekozawa, remembering how Haruhi had after she drank the potions she had. "Yes." Nekozawa said nodding.

Kyoya put him down and stood, leaning against the wall "So Haruhi is fine?" he asked to make sure "Yes, he drank the lucky one, the only one so far that had not been like yours; highly dark magic." Nekozawa answered _Thank god shes fine._ he thought hiding his relief "What of the others?" he asked next "Not as lucky so far." he told him and explained what has happened so far to the other hosts.

Kyoya nodded as he listened to what he said as he watched the last of his burns heal _Well this isn't that bad I guess._ he thought till he felt something cutting in to his lower lip. Nekozawa quickly noticed this as well and began to go through his things, "That reminds me, I need to give you the things to help you while like this." he said still looking. He came back with three things, a transfusion bag (full), a bottle of normal skin cream, and another bottle of, what Nekozawa called, 'vampire sunscreen'. He was first given the bag that he was told to drink and then given the cream and sunscreen. "These will make you look normal and be able to go out in sun light." he told him. Kyoya nodded and thanked him for his help as he quickly went home where he handed over the bitten maid to a member of the black magic club who was to keep her under surveillance till they had a cure.

The member, however, was the one who had switched the labels and he still didn't buy into any of this. _This is a load of bull. They were paid off or asked to help by Nekozawa to make us all believe in his fairy tales. This is probably just a prop that he'll ask me to bring once he fixes the labels on his 'potions'. I wonder how he figured out that they had been switched? I probably messed up somehow and he had them placed some special way or something._ he thought as he decided to ditch the body in a hole he found that no one would look in, making sure to bury it slightly just in case someone came by. With that he went home and watched movies on 'real' supernatural stuff and magic.

The next day came and with it more trouble for the twins. They were overly energetic and had even more trouble paying attention, they got into a lot of trouble thanks to this. They couldn't really do much else with their energy so they used the energy to pull more pranks on people. However they had this nagging wish to be near Haruhi too, so any time they were with her she; unnoticeably; had their full attention.

As class ended and everyone began to go home they found themselves following her home secretly. The black magic member who was watching them watched boredly thinking it was going to be the normal stupid things they did. However little did the twins notice what they were doing while they followed Haruhi. The black magic club member's eyes widened as she watched, they were jumping around on the roof tops and even street lights as they followed her and weren't even paying attention. _That's not normal!_ she thought as she continued to follow them and watch.

It wasn't easy for her to keep up with the twins but she decided that it might just be best to just follow the person who they were following for some reason. As she did she noticed that their eyes weren't normal either, they looked like that of a- she had a good idea what they were now as she got her phone out and called Nekozawa and let him know. He couldn't believe it though as he found that he needed to find two more cures for them as well.

They followed her all the way home and continued to watch her even while she was inside from a small window. It wasn't till a while later when their stomachs started to growl did they realize what happened and went home, sadly, and got something to eat. Their mother and father had both been too busy to even realize they hadn't been home for hours and it wouldn't have been the first time they had gone somewhere without telling anyone or anything. They ate dinner in silence as their minds were stuck on Haruhi, however they were eating a lot none the less; especially the T-bone stakes. They even found themselves gnawing on the bones afterward without even noticing.

They tried to go to sleep after dinner but couldn't sleep, their minds were too preoccupied to sleep. Having no luck with sleep they decided to go for a walk till they felt tired. In their dazed walking from being in deep thought they got lost. They tried to figure out where to go to get back to a familiar area, but it didn't work that way. "Hey I think I recognize this area. I think we need to go this way." Hikaru said and his younger brother followed hoping he was right, however they ended up lost in the woods not too long after.

They had been walking for hours and it was starting to actually get dark now. Their feet were starting to hurt from all the walking so they sat down to rest their feet, Hikaru took his shoes off and rubbed his feet as he grumbled from how annoyed he was. "Well it's not my fault we're lost in the woods." Kaoru said not trying to push his brother but did on accident. "Well, it was your idea to take a walk!" Hikaru pointed out "Well how was I suppose to know we would get lost?!" Kaoru asked not happy that his brother was pinning it all on him. "I don't know, but it was still your idea!" Hikaru said crossing his arms. Kaoru sighed "Look, arguing isn't going to get us home; if it does it would be a miracle." Kaoru said making his brother roll his eyes "Your right. We had better get back to it I guess." Hikaru said as he stood up, however he quickly stopped as he noticed a soft glow of light. He looked up to see what it was and both he and his brother found themselves transfixed on the moon. It was like they were in a trance as they looked at it, it just seemed so beautiful to the both of them.

When the both of them woke up the next day they where in their bed room feeling very well rested. They looked around and noticed that there was red fur on the bed sheets, confused they asked a maid to have the sheets cleaned of the fur. After that they went to go to school like normal, on the way there though they got a call from Tamaki who said something about Haruhi being attacked by wolves the night before. Worried they asked if she was ok as they told the driver to head to her apartment. "You idiot." Kyoya's voice said breaking in on the phone call "She's fine. She didn't get hurt at all, her clothes got ripped slightly and her house was slightly messed up." Kyoya said sounding more annoyed than normal. "So, she's fine?" Hikaru asked worried "Yeah, she's perfectly fine." Kyoya said still sounding aggravated "Kyoya, are you alright?" Kaoru asked "Yes, I'm fine, just tired." he said as he hung up.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment just as she was coming out of it. Her door had been broken down and she looked slightly tired. "Haruhi!" hey called simultaneously getting her attention "We heard what happened, want a ride to school?" they asked. She nodded as she got in and nearly fell asleep. "So what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Hikaru asked trying to examine her. "I'm fine. Two wolves broke the door to my apartment for some reason and wreaked the inside a bit while running around. When I went to check it out they almost acted like domesticated dogs and were all over me licking me. However they ripped my clothes slightly with their claws and pulled on them too trying to get my attention I think." she said shrugging and still half asleep.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged as she started to fall asleep. She fell asleep before they got to school, leaned against Kaoru with her head on his shoulder. He blushed as he felt a high desire to kiss her, however he fought against it so she could get some needed sleep. However they had to wake her up when they got to the school, she looked unhappy to have to get up but she did none the less and they all headed to their class. "You sure you don't want to take today off to get some sleep?" Kaoru asked again as they walked to their class. "Yes, I'm sure, we have a test today and I can't afford to miss it." she said as she walked between the two of them.

They both stopped and watched her as she walked to class, they were both worried about her. The next thing they knew they were being stuffed into bags. They struggled to get out but it wasn't working and Haruhi was too far ahead and to out of it to even notice that anything was going on. When they were let out of their bags they were in a dark room with the other members of the host club and Nekozawa. "What is going on?" Hikaru asked while his brother rubbed his head where he had it hit something. "You turned into werewolves yesterday." Nekozawa said straight out.

They both looked at him with blank faces "Huh?" they asked at the same time with the same confused look on their faces. "You both turned into werewolves last night, and you also gave Haruhi a visit." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. They both looked at him unsure if he was just bull-shitting them or if was being serious. "It's not just you guys that aren't human either." Hunny said with a sad smile as he took off the fabric over his wings letting them be exposed for the m to see. Kyoya followed suit and let his new fangs out as his only way to show his change. The others couldn't really show their change though, Tamaki had the lotion on and Mori didn't have an adequate amount of room to take his necklace off.

At this point the twins were starting to freak out slightly as they looked over to the others. "I turn ugly when I don't put this lotion on." Tamaki said holding out the container "Dragon." was all Mori said as he lifted his necklace for them to see. "Tamaki, your an ogre. Not ugly." Nekozawa said with a smile. "Same thing." Tamaki said depressed as he thought about it. "How did this happen?" Kaoru asked looking to Nekozawa "My labels on my elixirs got mixed up some how. You guys all drank something that changed you like this. Before you ask, Haruhi is fine. He was the only one who didn't drink something that changed him. I am working on a way to change you back, I just need to find out which elixirs which so I can find the cures." Nekozawa said making them feel relived till they realized. "So, we attacked Haruhi last night?" they asked worried "It was more of a visit really. You would have rippd him limb from limb if it was an attack." Nekozawa said with a smile.

The twins felt a bit better knowing that they really hadn't been out to hurt her or anything, but had just been visiting in a sense. "By the way, I have nothing to be able to really help you out in this case. Just try to keep from feeling any very powerful emotions, like hate. Werewolves are more likely to do as they want, so if you fine yourself very angry at someone then you may end up murdering them without realizing it." Nekozawa said letting them know as they looked at him with wide eyes and sweating slightly. "Should we tell Haruhi?" Kaoru asked "I don't know if that is best. People don't normally believe in things like this and even if he did he may get frightened of you." Nekozawa said advising against it. "I see." they said at the same time.

* * *

**Okay, this was sad guys. I had the poll up for about a week and I only had two votes in total. However they were both for the same person. Enjoy the rest of the story to find out who won.**


	5. Zombies

The twins were late to class, Haruhi hadn't noticed at first where she had passed out on her desk. However she was woke up by another student who wanted to know where they were. She looked at them puzzled thinking that they should be in their seats, however when she saw they weren't she was even more confused. She shrugged thinking that they had just decided to skip again as she laid her head back down on her desk. They walked in a few moments after the bell rang, disrupting class as they sat down making up some kind of excuse about why they were late.

Haruhi hardly noticed really as she forced herself up as the teacher began the lecture and then forced herself to stay focused as they later got their tests. Despite her tired state she still made sure she did all her work and everything and double checked it all through three times to make sure she did it all right. It had taken so long though that right after she finished her test and turned it in it was time to go to her next class. her day was not an easy one till she got to host club. Every member of the club insisted that she rest rather than work that day. When she tried to go against it Kyoya shot her excuse of 'I just want my debt to be over with as soon as possible.' with 'If you don't rest today I will triple your debt.' so she had very little choice.

She fell asleep easy on one of the couches in moments. Having not started the club they all gathered around her and smiled at her, she was so cute. Kyoya noticed though that his fangs began to bother him as he left and brought her a blanket before leaving to his normal spot as to not in danger her life. The twins managed to slip a pillow underneath her head and fluffed it without disturbing her from her peaceful sleep. With that they put earplugs into her ears, trying to make sure she wasn't disturbed while asleep, before going to their spots as they opened the club.

They went through the club day almost normally, only it seemed less fun without Haruhi being the natural that they all adored. When it was over they all needed to figure out who was going to take her home since none of them wanted to wake her up. "I know! We can do what the commoners do when they run into situations like this. It's call 'rock, paper, scissors.' It's a commoner game. Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock." Tamaki said enthusiastically. They all gathered in a circle and participated.

The first time they all were rock, the second time they were all paper, the third time they were all scissors. "This isn't going anywhere." Kyoya said annoyed "Okay, guys stop going in a circle." Tamaki said trying to fix it. However he lost in the next round, he was paper and the others all picked scissors. "You all cheated!" he said pointing at the twins. "How could we have cheated?" the twins asked "We did scissors too Tama-chan!" Hunny said with a smile. Tamaki went to a corner to mope about having lost the game. When the game was fully over Kyoya had won. "We want a rematch!" Hikaru said with Kaoru nodding "At this rate she will never get to her house, so no. I won fair and square, so deal with it." he said as he picked her up and headed out for his limo.

It wasn't long after he had left the room that his fangs started to bother him again. _Why is this being such a problem when I'm around her? It was fine while around the squealing mass of girls during club._ he thought as he tried to speed walk to his limo while not going too fast where the cameras were watching. When he got her into the limo he quickly ordered the driver to take them to her apartment. She woke up slightly on the way there though.

She raised up and looked around the limo trying to figure out where she was and pulled out the earplugs. "Your awake?" he asked getting her attention to him. "Yeah, still tired though." she said yawning. "Well, we still have a short bit till we get there. You can go back to sleep if you want, and you can sleep when you get home too." he said and she nodded before falling asleep again. Kyoya looked at her in slight surprise before he realized she was asleep. He tried to lightly push her up slightly where she had leaned on him when she fell asleep but her arms wrapped around his arm making it harder for him too.

He had to admit, he didn't hate this; in fact he had dreamt of her doing this; however his fangs were bugging him from how close she was and his consciousness seemed to be fading slightly. He didn't see this as a good thing. He almost lost it entirely and might have if the driver hadn't gotten his attention by telling him they had arrived at her apartment. _That was too close._ he thought as he woke her up so she could go in. He was lucky too, thanks to her mostly asleep state she didn't really ask or care about his fangs being out; for all she cared she was dreaming it up.

He quickly went home and call Nekozawa what was going on and what he needed to do to stop him from ever having this problem ever again. Nekozawa kept asking questions about it though. "Why do you need to know who I was around when I was going through this?" Kyoya asked annoyed. "_It can be one of two things, so I need to know._" Nekozawa told him "Fine, it was Haruhi Fujioka. Now what do I need to do?" he asked wanting to know. "_Okay, so either Haruhi wasn't human to begin with or your gay._" Nekozawa said sounding confused. "What?" Kyoya asked also confused. "Well, vampires normally drink human blood but they are highly attracted to mermaid blood. So he may be a merman. If he isn't than that means your gay." Nekozwaw said "Why would that make me gay?" Kyoya asked getting annoyed over being called that. "Well, vampires instinctively want to bite, drink the blood of, and turn the one the are in love with. Seeing how Fujioka is male, that would make you gay. Rather rare for vampires, usually even in that case they will still instinctively go for a person of the opposite gender." Nekozawa said sounding confused still. Kyoya hung up as he now knew what was wrong, not that he liked it at all. _Great, I instinctively want to kill her!_ he thought as he sat in his room.

Haruhi had fallen asleep on the couch when she had came in not wanting to wait to get to her room. She was waking up now with a bit of back pain from sleeping there. Grumbling to herself about it she sat up and went in the kitchen to cook some dinner. She stopped short though when she noticed ginger hair outside of her window. _What are they doing?_ she wondered as she opened her door, startling the both of them as they fell to the ground. "Uh-Hi Haruhi." Kaoru said scratching the back of his head "Do you guys want to come in or something?" she asked holding the door open for them. They smiled as they got up and walked in. "What were you two doing anyway?" she asked as they sat down on her couch. "We were-uh- watching to make sure the wolves wouldn't come back?" Hikaru lied not wanting to say they were just watching her or that they had been the actual reason she hadn't sleep well the night before. "Okay, thanks." she said shrugging.

She made some tea and they sat there together and drank it as they tried to talk about things but it was hard. Haruhi could tell easy that they were trying to hide something, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Guys, what is it? You seem to be bugged by something." she said curious about what it was, they normally shared everything with her thus far why not now. "It's nothing, just something personal I guess." Kaoru said "Besides we already know what we need to do to get it fixed." Hikaru continued "It's already being worked on." Kaoru finished "Okay, cool." Haruhi said figuring if they didn't want to tell her then it wasn't her business.

It wasn't long after that the awkward silence got to the twins as they decided it was time to go home. Haruhi shrugged as they left and went to work on her dinner, after the simple dinner she went to go to sleep. It wasn't working well at first where she had been sleeping earlier, so she just laid there in her bed. Looking out her bedroom window she saw something that made her wake right up. She quickly went to the window to get a better look at it as her eyes widened _This has to be a dream! A person with those injuries cant move none the less be-_ her train of thought stopped there as she fainted from what she saw next.

* * *

Nekozawa got a call, it had been concerning the girl that had just recently died after having one of his potions, she was no longer in her grave. Nekozawa listened to the call intently, making sure he was hearing it all correct as he prayed to Beelzenef that it was not what he thought it was. He couldn't tell by the call as he quickly dropped what he was doing for the time and headed to her grave site. "Why, of all that could have been, did it have to be one of those?" he asked falling to the ground. A new worry had risen now, everyone was in grave danger because of this. He needed to make a few calls to the host club to let them know, if no one else they dissevered to know first.

His call was cut short though as his phone was shot out of his hands. He slowly turned toward his shooter who still had the gun pointed at him, with wide eyes and sweat forming on his face, "I missed." he said as he readjusted his aim "Why are you out to kill me!?" Nekozawa asked taking cover behind a rock. "The man who's daughter was killed by you wants you gone for good." the hit man said firing another round that hit the rock. "Oh. Well at least it makes sense. However, I can't die yet, I need to fix all of this first." Nekozawa said calmly as he brought out something _I haven't used this in a long time so please don't let me down Beelzenef._ he thought as he pointed a stick like thing at his attacker and lightning came out of it hitting the hit man and nearly killing him. "No wonder I haven't used this thing, it's hard to use and nearly killed him." he said putting it away and walking away.

Having no phone to alert the host club he began to make his journey to the Morinozuka and Huninozuka dojo to alert them. By the time he got there he was tired as he knocked on the door. Satoshi answered the door and looked up at him confused before he brought out a staff and gave him a hard hit in the abdomen and head. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide his fear of the dark figure "I needed to talk to Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Huninozuka." Nekozawa said rubbing his head. Mori stepped beside his brother, opening the door bit more.

Satoshi looked up at his brother who nodded "Sorry I hit you!" he said as he went back inside. They quickly went and got Hunny who had been asleep previously. "What is it?" Hunny asked yawning "We have a big problem." Nekozawa said sweating slightly from the distance he had traveled "What is it?" Hunny asked rubbing his eyes "Zombies. A girl drank a potion before trying to feel better so she could visit you but I had been told she died not long after she drank it, now she's missing from her grave. I investigated it and I don't see any other option." he said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hunny asked confused. "Yes, very bad. Their worse than vampires and werewolves when they grow in numbers, they are almost always mindless; you'll be lucky to find a zombie that hasn't lost its ability to think out of a million; the only instinct they have is to eat warm flesh off the living, and they can only be killed if you destroy their entire brain." he said pinching his nose at his own idiocy. "I thought zombies had to only have their brain damaged?" Hunny asked scratching his head "That is just how the movies put it. In contrast they are as fast as they were before, immune to pain, have as much strength as before, and can tell what is alive and what is dead." Nekozawa explained. Hunny call the others and let them know what they had just been told when a question was brought up "Nekozawa, are we in danger too?" hew asked "Well, other than Kyoya, yes." he said as he left to go back home.


	6. Haruhi's tears

When Haruhi woke up the next day she was on the floor and her back was killing her. She sat up rubbing her aching back and was grateful that it was the weekend. She stood up and looked out her window when she saw people gathered together around what looked like a murder scene. She looked out her window as memories of the night before flashed before her eyes. She stumbled back onto her bed holding her head with wide eyes as she looked down at the bodies as they began to move.

She wanted to warn the people down there but her voice was lost as she saw them rise up despite their wounds. Not being able to tear her eyes from the sight she watched as the newly risen attacked them and killed them. She couldn't move and ended up throwing up where she was, all over the floor, as she watched as people had their flesh, muscle, blood, guts, and all get ripped off and eaten. Doing the only thing she could she went to run for it to not be the next victim but she quickly stopped when she saw one in her house. She quickly grabbed her cell and ran back to her room where she closed and locked the door while the creature tried to force it's way in.

Freaking out slightly she quickly dialed the first number she had on her phone she could get to where her hands were almost spazzing out. When she finally got the phone to actually call someone she lifted the device to her ear and listened to it ring praying that someone would pick up. With each ring she heard the door to her room crack from the being on the other side, and with every crack she prayed harder that they would pick up. "Hello? Haruhi, what are you calling for?" Kyoya's voice called from the other side of the phone, he sounded like he had just woke up. "Kyoya, something is in my house! I don't know what it is or who but they are but they are trying to get into my room!" she said tears streaming down her face from fear as she knew her door wouldn't hold up much longer. "Hold on!" he said and he was no longer on the phone.

She began to freak out, she wanted to be talking with someone right now. She didn't want to feel alone with that thing trying to force its way in to her room and to her. She heard one more crack and the door came crashing down with a man with a missing arm and a large chunk of torso missing on the ground. She backed away from it trying to get as far from it as she could as it began to get up. She backed into a corner as it locked eyes with her. She heard something going on outside as she saw a dark figure, moving too fast for her to make out, taking down the things outside. Her attention went back to the man in front of her as it rushed at her.

Kyoya was burring like crazy, he had left in such a hurry he hadn't even put on his sun screen, as he took out the zombies that were in front of Haruhi's house. He heard a crashing sound coming from her house as he quickly ran in to see if she was safe as he ran up to the zombie kneeling over a person he recognized as Haruhi and took it out. _I'm too late._ he thought as he looked at the bite mark on her neck. Her hand quickly went over the spot. "It hurts." she said weakly as she gritted her teeth.

Not knowing what to do he picked her up and ran all the way to Nekozawa to see what he could do for her. Nekozawa looked at her in confusion "Who is this?" he asked as he checked her vital signs "She is Haruhi Fujioka." he said as Nekozawa looked at him in shock. "I see. Well, I can't save her." he said sadly. "What!?" Kyoya asked angrily "I don't know which potion will cure her from it and she needs it in less than an hour or she **will die**." Nekozawa said sadly. A thought popped into his mind as he felt his fangs bugging him again "Will vampire venom override zombie?" Kyoya asked hopping it might work "It might, but that would be a fifty-fifty chance of working. It might work or she may still turn into a zombie." Nekozawa said looking at him unsure "Good enough to try." Kyoya said as he extended his fangs as far as he could and sank them into her neck where she had been bitten by the zombie.

Haruhi wasn't sure what was going on, her eyes where crammed shut from pain; and it felt fuel just got put on the fire. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Yet on the outside Kyoya felt like he couldn't stop or let go at all. Her blood was more than addictive to him. He was able to force himself to let go when Nekozawa told him if he didn't she would die. He quickly let go of her neck and pushed himself away from her so he wouldn't be tempted to reacquaint his fang to her skin.

Having gotten a call from Nekozawa explaining that Haruhi had been attack by zombies the rest of the club came to the dark magic club to see her. They quickly noticed her seemingly asleep on a table with restraints around her. They didn't like seeing her like this as they all sat around her sadly till Tamaki noticed his best friend sitting on the other side of the room staring at her. He walked over to him to ask why he was all the way over there when he noticed the blood on his hands and the bit of blood on the sides of his lips. "What happened?" he asked getting the others to turn to see what was going on.

Kyoya turned his attention to his friend who broke his trance on Haruhi. "She had called me and told me that a zombie was in her house, not that she knew what it was at first. I a hurry I tried to get to her apartment only to find that there was several outside too. I took care of them and ran into her apartment only to find I was too late. I brought her here to see what can be done to save her, and I bit her." he said simply however the others didn't understand so they took it wrong. "You bite Haru-chan?" Hunny asked with wide eyes. "So what? You saw that she was going to die and decided to go ahead and have a meal?" the twins asked as hair began to grow on their bodies. "Kyoya! How could you do that!?" Tamaki shouted with tears in his eyes and Mori nodded. "He did it to try to override the zombie toxin with vampire venom." Nekozawa said walking into the room. "Oh." they all said at once, except Mori who just sat back down.

Haruhi couldn't hear a thing going on around her and her eyes were still crammed shut so she didn't see it either, but she somehow knew that there was seven people around her. She was starting to settle and calm from the pain; it was still there but it didn't hurt as much. Nekozawa checked her before he looked at Kyoya "She is starting to turn into a zombie, it didn't work." he said sadly. Haruhi heard something and felt as if she was starting to fade. _What is going on?_ she wondered _You are mine!_ she heard in her mind _Who are you?_ she asked as her mind calmed _I'm the new you, and I don't need you now. _it said as she continued to fall. _Sorry, I am not going anywhere. I still have things I need to do._ she said as she fought back.

They all watched as she began to stir, none of them wanted to kill her they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Nekozawa would have but the others weren't going to let him and he knew it. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked around the room and tried to get up. She looked at the restraints and began trying to get out of them, before she stopped. Nekozawa looked at her in wonder _Why did she stop? Wouldn't she keep trying so she could try to kill us?_ he thought as he looked at her closer. "Where am I, and why am I in restraints?" she asked making them all look at her in amazement "You sure the venom didn't work?" Kyoya whispered into his ear "I'll double check." Nekozawa said and checked her again. Haruhi didn't know what it was but she felt oddly hungry, especially the closer Nekozawa got to her.

Nekozawa checked her over again with wide eyes "Well, I can truly say we have just seen something rather amazing. We have a one in a million here. She really is a zombie." he said. Haruhi looked at him in confusion as she looked at the other "What is he talking about?" she asked confused "Haruhi, the thing that attacked you was a zombie. It bit you by the time I got there. I brought you here in hopes of saving you since almost every zombie is mindless, but it didn't work. However at least you still are Haruhi, you aren't a mindless monster." Kyoya explained to her. She laid her head back down trying to take this all in.

She looked to the others, she somehow knew they weren't normal either; especially Kyoya. "What about you guys?" she asked curious "I'm a fairy!" Hunny shouted as he took off the fabric that covered his wings "Dragon." Mori said lifting his necklace. "Werewolves." the twins said at the same time with their an arm each around the others shoulders. "Wait. Were you two the ones that kept me up that night?" she asked narrowing her eyes at them. "What, no it wasn't." Hikaru tried to lie but she saw through it easy "I see, so it was you two." she said as she looked over to see what the others were "Ugly?" Tamaki said sadly with tears in his eyes "Your an ogre." Nekozawa clarified. Lastly she looked at Kyoya who still had some of her blood on the corner of his lips "Vampire." he said just loud enough for her to hear as he noticed the bit of blood and whipped it off with his thumb before licking his thumb clean.

She looked over at Nekozawa before looking back at the restraints "Can you take these off me?" she asked not liking them. "Sure, as long as you promise not to try to eat anyone." he said sounding serious. "Why would I do that?" she asked slightly disgusted "Your a zombie, it's in your instincts to eat anything alive and breathing." he told her. Understanding she nodded "I wont eat anyone." she said and he quickly removed the restraints, but kept a distance in case. She walked around for a moment before she and got a confused look on her face before she pinched her arm till the skin broke. "Yep, this is different. I can't feel a thing." she said as she sat down the rest looking at her with wide eyes unsure if she was crazy or not.

A thought popped into her head as she looked at the others "Where is my dad?" she asked worried. "he wasn't at your house when I got there." Kyoya said standing up. "We need to find him, what if he gets attacked?" she said as she ran out to find him. Kyoya went to follow but was quickly stopped "What do you think your doing? You were in a rush last time and didn't put your protection on, I can understand that one. However she is fine this time, zombies wont attack her." Nekozawa said handing him a container of 'sun screen'. Kyoya nodded and took it as he went to find a private place to put it on.

Haruhi looked down at her feet in amazement, she ran as fast as she could before but she didn't get tired no matter how long she ran it seemed. She took her mind off this as she continued to look for her missing father, she expected that he might be at the bar still working; hopefully. She ran and ran till she came to the bar she knew her father worked at and was about to enter when she heard a gun shot. She fell to the ground and looked confused as she tried to figure out why.

She quickly found out as she looked to see that her leg had been removed somehow. She looked around more till she heard another gun shot and she saw her arm go flying off. Fear quickly covered her face as she realized someone was shooting her and with a gun strong enough to actually remove limbs. She looked around horrified as she tried to find her shooter, when she did she began to cry. It was her own father, he knew it was her; and was also crying; but thought that she was already dead. She lost another leg as she tried to crawl away to a safe spot. She managed to get what little body she had left to the other side of the building away from where her shooter was as she sat there and cried.

Kyoya had been running for a short while now and had heard the gun shots. Worried he speed up a little bit when he found out who was shooting the gun. He looked relived as he went up to Ranka and got his attention. Ranka quickly turned around with the gun pointing straight out "Whoa, careful where you point that." Kyoya said as he slowly and gently pushed the gun down. Ranka quickly engulfed him in a hug as he cried into his shirt. "Ranka, me and Haruhi have been looking for you. Are you ok? What happened?" he asked as he tried to get the cross dresser to tell him why he was crying so hard. "Haruhi-Haruhi-My Haruhi-My Haruhi died!" he cried as he clung tighter to Kyoya. "Why do you say that?" Kyoya asked confused "I saw her running this way from a distance. I know my Haruhi, she cant run that far that fast!" he shouted at Kyoya looked over to where Ranka had been looking when he arrived to see three limbs scattered around. "Ranka...What did you do?" Kyoya asked t=trying to hold back his anger. "I shot her legs off and one arm! Then she crawled to the other side of the bar! It was just more proof that she was no longer my Haruhi! I wont let her suffer anymore!" Ranka said as he picked up his gun again and went to go finish the job. "Ranka! Stop! She isn't dead!" Kyoya said holding him back.

Ranka turned to look at him with tears filling his eyes "I know she is, you don't have to try to cheer me up." he said as he tried to get out to finish the duty "Ranka, give me two moments. I will prove that Haruhi is still alive." Kyoya said and convinced Ranka to wait there for that amount of time. Kyoya quickly went over to Haruhi who had only one arm and had tears streaming from her eyes. "My dad shot me." she said softly as the tears continued "My own father shot me!" she said a bit louder. "Come here, it will be alright." Kyoya said as he picked her up. As he walked he told her what he experienced with talking to Ranka and rubbed slow small circles in her back to help keep her calm. She wrapped her last limb around him and buried her face into her shirt as her tears continued, and he could understand why she was being like this.

Normally she was the person who never lets you see her tears, she never tells you what is wrong, and she tries not to worry you; but right now the one person she has cared for her entire life shot her. She had already lost her mother, and only had her dad and here he had just shot her. This was a big blow to her, and he knew it. He hoped that after this they will be fine and her and her dad will be able to put it behind them, but he already knew; they will never be able to forget it and it will always haunt them.


	7. Ranka's scare

Kyoya brought her from behind the building and out to where Ranka could see her. He thought at first she had been finished off as he watched Kyoya bring her body. He watched Kyoya as he gathered the limbs that he had shot off Haruhi before. He smiled _He wants to give her a proper funeral with all of her body parts._ he thought crying. _Children aren't meant to die before their parents! Why Kotoko, why did she have to die?_ he thought as Kyoya continued to come toward him with her body.

Kyoya went to put her down but stopped when she gripped his shirt, she was scared. Ranka wasn't sure why he had stopped since he couldn't see that but he looked at her body sadly. "I told you, she isn't dead." he said as he turned her to where her head was looking at him, but she quickly turned back so her head wasn't facing him out of fear. "She's not dead!" Ranka said raising the gun again "Wait, look! She isn't trying to kill us, she isn't one of them." Kyoya said making Ranka look at him confused before looing down at his daughter.

She didn't move an inch and Kyoya knew she had to prove that she was different or her dad would continue to think she was dead. "Haruhi, say something. You need to tell him your not a mindless killing monster." Kyoya said and she shook her head. After a moment she turned to look at her dad, the look on her face nearly broke Ranka's heart. She was terrified of him "Please don't shot me again." she said as a tear slipped out of her eye. "I'm so sorry honey. I-I thought-I'm sorry sweet heart!" he said falling to his knees.

She was still scared as she started to let go of Kyoya so she could be closer to her father. "I'm ok dad, I'll be fine." she said as she one-arm hugged him. "How can you be ok after this? You just lost your arm and legs, and it's all my fault!" Ranka said gripping her tighter. "I just will be, trust me." she said as she began to notice that she was starting to drool. "I think we should be going now." she said looking at Kyoya who realized he was going to have to carry her all the way back with her limbs. If it wasn't for the fact he was slightly disturbed by all the blood and such still leaking out of her body parts he would be more than happy and would be cherishing it quietly.

The trip back wasn't as easy as the trip there, Kyoya had to keep any zombies that came close away from Ranka rather than not have to bother with them at all and he also had to do so while carrying Haruhi's torn up body. When he got back he was pretty well annoyed as he put her down and went to go find Nekozawa to see if he had either found any cures or had a way to fix her. Nekozawa looked like a complete wreak right now, despite the host club telling him he needed rest he had not slept a wink since his last nap about a two days ago or so.

Kyoya looked at him and then over at his cabinet, it looked like he had gotten most of it fixed by now but still had several to go. He was about to turn to leave as to not bother the, more than likely, nervous wreak he was at the time but he was stopped by him instead. "Kyoya, I have the cure for vampirism." he said holding out a bottle he had fixed the label on while he was gone. Kyoya thought about taking the bottle but them looked over at Haruhi and the others. "I can't take this yet. They need me like this for now." he said denying the potion. "Ok, I will keep if you want it." Nekozawa said as he put it on a shelf. Kyoya took his wording as odd but shrugged it off as a need for sleep.

He went back to where the others were as he noticed Hunny doing something with Haruhi. Curious he walked to where he could see what it was. His eyes widened as he looked at it, true the idea was not bad and may work but he was in no way doing it right. Hunny had decided to try to sew her back together, however he was putting things in the wrong spots and was even sewing spots that didn't need to be sewn. Kyoya quickly got the Lolita to step aside as he fixed it. He was rather grateful that his family was full of some of the greatest doctors in Japan, it gave him an advantage in things medical from being around it so much and studding it for the future.

he was having a bit of difficulty fixing her since he figured she wouldn't want to have her cloths sewn on to her for the rest of her life. However he couldn't work the sleeves to work with him, they didn't want to roll up high enough for him to sew her limbs back on. He continued to try to roll them up for it to work but it was only making him more annoyed. "Kyoya, are you alright?" she asked having just realized he was having trouble where she had been staring at her dad as he held his gun. "Your cloths are being difficult." he said as he continued to try to roll it up.

She let him continue to try till she sighed and decided he was having to much trouble. "Why don't you just take them off?" she asked making him stop all movement as his eyes slowly locked with hers. "Are you sure?" he asked not breaking eye contact "Yeah, if it's that much trouble you can just take them off." she said not sure why he seemed so unsure about this. "Alright, but we should take you to another spot then. Unless you want everyone here to see you in your undergarments." he said as he slowly picked her up and took her to a more private location.

When he got her to a spot he felt was adequately private he set her down and made sure she was really fine with this. "Yeah, I'm fine with it Kyoya. Why do you keep asking?" she asked back not understanding at all "Haruhi, your a young woman and I am a young man. If you let me take off your cloths then I will be seeing you either in your underwear or naked. Either way it is more than what some women would like to show a man they aren't fully trusting of or going to give their body to." he said as carefully as he could. "But sempi, I do trust you. I know you wouldn't do that to me, your too nice of a guy. You proved that back at the beach that time." she told him with a smile.

Kyoya returned the smile almost sadly which made her slightly confused. "Alright, lets see how much needs to be removed to get you back together." he said as he carefully began to remove her shirt. She tried to keep it to herself but she was feeling a bit nervous and exposed having him take her cloths off. He began sewing her arm back on, hoping that it would actually work were she was a zombie. When her arm was sewn on she tested it out and they were amazed, she could move it just fine. Now came the next step, putting her legs back.

He looked up at her to make sure she was fine and even though she nodded he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He acted like he didn't notice it though as he slowly proceeded to lower her pants. She began to blush as he did and tried to refuse the urge to stop him since he was doing it to help her. He noticed her blush, he couldn't help but think it was cute, as he continued to pull down her pants. He soon got them off and lifted the stub that was her left leg. She made a small sound that he could quite catch and she couldn't understand. He tried to shake off the curiosity as he began to try to sew her leg back on. He was having a hard time keeping a good grip on her leg to keep it still.

He had similar trouble with the other leg but he managed to get both of them sew back on. When he had his eyes just happened to notice something, he wasn't sure what to do though. She was wet, even though she didn't seem to realize it. He didn't know how to bring it to her attention without looking like a pervert so he just kept it to himself and left her to put her cloths on. "Thank you Kyoya-Sempi." she said as she began to put her pants back on. He smiled and continued out as to give her some space and such while he tried to process what he had just witnessed. He was certain that she didn't know about it at all, however he decided he needed a nice cold shower before he went out to see the others.

When she had finished getting her cloths on she went back out to see everyone but Kyoya in the room. She asked where he was but they all weren't sure, they had thought he was still with her. Ranka wasn't too concerned about that, he was more interested in finding out how his daughter had her arm and legs again. She was still scared of him and didn't like to be close to him while he carried his gun that he now kept at his side in fear of the place being broke into by the zombies. Hunny realized this and asked Ranka if he could at least put the gun down, however Ranka wasn't sure if he could trust any of them any more or not.

Hunny came over to him to try to calm him down so he might put the gun down, but Ranka pushed him away. He fell to the ground and the fabric on one of his wings came off exposing it to his eyes. "What is that?" he asked looking at the wing. Hunny tried to play dumb but it wasn't helping at all, especially when the fabric fell off the other wing. Tamaki tried to stick up for him saying that it was just a prompt they had from host club that they had been missing and pretended to be getting on to Hunny about taking it. "Why are you turning green?" Ranka asked making him look at his hand in confusion as he noticed that he was turning green. He stood there in shook as he began to quickly change to green, bald, fat, and in his eyes completely and utterly ugly.

Ranka, in fear, went to run when he bumped into Mori and accidently took his necklace off. He fell to the ground as he watched the tall man grow larger and grew large black scales all over his body. In an attempt not to break the place from his growing size, Mori laid down as flat as he could on the ground. However it still wasn't quite enough as it still pushed up on the ceiling slightly and almost breaking it. "DRAGON!" Ranka shouted recognizing what he was from story books as he looked around at the three people still in the room. The twins and his daughter. "What are you?" he asked as another thought entered his mind. He turned to look just as he entered the room still drying his hair "What is he?"


	8. They're here

Kyoya looked at the scene in shock, so far everyone but the twins were in their second forms and Ranka looked like he was about to shot anyone. Ranka at the time was looking right at him. Kyoya quickly put his hands up as to look like less of a threat in hopes that it may make him put down the gun. "Don't you move! I want to know exactly what you are and what you people have done to my daughter!" he said pointing the large gun at him. "Please Ranka, calm down. We will explain everything, just put the gun away." Kyoya said trying to ease him "Like hell I will! You might try to kill me if it wasn't for this!" Ranka said cocking it. "Dad, please don't-" Haruhi said but was cut off by a gun shot as he turned to her "Shot anyone." she said as she looked down to see she had several injuries on her chest cavity.

Ranak looked at her with wide eyes as he shook and took steps backwards. "I knew you weren't the same." he said as he continued to point his gun at her. "What of you all?" he said as he turned pointing his gun at the twins and Kyoya. "I have almost got through them all so it wont be much longer." Nekozawa said entering the room, not realizing the tensions. Ranak quickly shot the gun at him in a jump and at the sound the entire club thought that their one hope at being human again was lost. However the sound had jump started Nekozawa fully awake as he quickly protected himself.

Ranka as well as everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at what he had done. He was holding some kind of stick and out of it their was some kind of energy wall that stopped the bullets. "Witch!" Ranka shouted pointing at him. "Well, technically I'm a warlock." Nekozawa said scratching the back of his head. "Your still not normal!" Ranka said as he quickly turned to the twins. "Whoa! Easy there!" Hiakru said as the two of them held each other. He quickly turned to Kyoya again "What on Earth are you people!" he shouted. "Dad, calm down." Haruhi said before Ranka quickly turned to point his gun at her.

She quickly froze in fear of being shot again. "I don't like this either, but right now I don't know if your going to suddenly attack me." he said obviously scared. "Stop pointing the gun at her!" Hikaru shouted letting go of his brother. They both were starting to grow angry at him threatening her. "What?" Ranka asked, not hearing them, turning to face them with the gun pointed at them. "Dad, stop." Haruhi said trying to stop him still. He turned around again and had the gun at her head. "Stop aiming the gun at her!" they both said at the same time as they began to change form. "Stop them!" Nekozawa said knowing that their emotions were controlling them.

The both of them were completely changed into werewolves as they tried to get to him. Ranka shot at them and hit one in the arm, it only angered them more. They charged at him and tried to kill him. One of them managed to get one hit at him, his claws went deep into his arm with his swing before Kyoya tackeled him to the ground. With that Nekozawa cast a spell to try to keep the other one, the injured one, from moving. Ranka was holding his injury while he laid on the ground. Haruhi tried to go over to him but he was still holding his gun, it was making her keep from getting anywhere close to him.

It took a while, and Kyoya was having trouble keeping himself calm at this point thanks to the blood from Ranka's cut, but the twins were starting to calm down again. When they stopped struggling, which Kaoru was the first one to with his brother taking a lot longer to do so, they let go of them. Hikaru looked at his brother who had a large injury in his arm and then looked down at his hand to see it covered in blood. His eyes widened as he turned to look at Ranka who was still on the ground holding his arm. "Oh my god." he said in shock looking back at his bloodied hand.

At this point Kyoya could hardly keep calm "Nekozawa, would you get me a-" he was cut short as he was handed a bag "Way ahead of you. I'm slightly surprised you had been able to not go nuts." Nekozawa said as he carefully removed the gun from Ranka's hands. He was starting to loss consciousness. "You need to hurry. He's starting to-" he stopped shot when he looked over at Haruhi, despite the fact she was scared of him he was still her father. Kyoya looked over at him and nodded as he sank ins fangs into the bag and quickly drank all it's contents. When he was done with that he quickly went over to Ranka and began to work on his wound.

He needed a few stiches for each of the five gashes made and had to have a blood transfusion from blood loss, but he was going to be fine by the looks of it. Nekozawa nodded and he went to go back to work on fixing his elixirs when he suddenly collapsed. Worried they all went to check on him to see he had just passed out from exhaustion. Mori, who had gotten his necklace back on, picked him up and placed him in his chair in hopes it would be more comfortable than the floor.

A few hours went by and everyone watched Haruhi as she watched her fathers chest rise and fall. She felt so helpless right now, she couldn't do anything to help him nor could she do anything but make things worse when he began to freak out. She couldn't even get close to him when he was hurt because of his gun. She didn't like it. All she could do was pray that he would wake up, and not try to kill them again. Everyone was slightly worried for her too, they knew she was having a rough time with it. However they didn't know what to do or say.

Having gotten tired of the odd quiet that seemed too unsettling for the group Kyoya decided to try to cheer her up. Haruhi could barely registered him being there, she was too worried about her dad to pay any real attention to him. Nekozawa woke up and looked over at the scene and noticed the puddle of blood around her that she and the others had some how not seen. He began to worry, he knew it was a case for vampires but not sure about zombies who had control; but he began to worry if she might loss that control from injury. He quickly grabbed his wand when he noticed a look she got, to most it would just look like she was tired but he knew better.

Everyone quickly turned to him with wide eyes at what he had just done. His wand was still out and a small bit of smoke or steam was coming out the end of it while Haruhi lied on the ground, whether she was just unconscious or dead was unknown to the hosts. Before Nekozawa had enough time to react he was off the ground and being held by his collar. He quickly looked down with widened eyes as he realized he most likely should have explained before he knocked her out. Kyoya was pissed off, to the point he actually had no control of his actions. Nekozawa knew this as he remembered the call Kyoya gave him a while back, he loved her and it looked like he had randomly hurt her.

Thinking as fast as he could he searched his pockets till he grabbed his only salvation and pulled it out. Kyoya flinched slightly from pain as the garlic burned him slightly but only tightened his grip on him. Nekozawa looked into his eyes as he realized he was going to die if he didn't do something fast. Kyoya's eyes were an extremely dark red and were glowing. Doing the only thing he could to get away he crushed the garlic in his hand, making the juice come out and poured it over his arm. Said arm quickly began to disintegrate, dropping Nekozawa to the ground. Taking the chance he quickly pulled out his wand again and hit his head like he had Haruhi.

The others were looking at him as if they were going to try to kill him too. "Please, calm down. They are just knocked out." he said still on the ground. "Why did you do that?!" Hikaru asked, his eyes more like that of canines. "She was losing control, if I hadn't then she would have killed at least one person before getting control again. That is **IF** she got control again." Nekozawa said making them all look at him in confusion. "If she faltered then the toxins may be attacking her still trying to take full control, if they win she may not have the will to fight it off again. In other words she may still die from being injured and from being around us." he explained "How would being around us kill her?" Kaoru asked confused "How do I put it? What is you favorite food?" he asked. They stopped and thought about it, all they could think of were meat based. "Stake?" Hikaru shrugged with his brother. "Okay, think of it this way; your in a room with some sizzling stakes out in your reach. Your hungry and they are just out there completely in the open for you to grab. Now lets put this in, your not aloud to eat them because you know they were your friends that were changed that way from a curse. That is sort of the situation she is in." Nekozawa said as best he could "I am amazed, in that situation I think I may have eaten everyone." Hikaru said not really thinking "What?" Hunny asked wide eyed at his friend. "Sorry, but I like my stakes; especially since I became like this." Hikaru said laughing a bit nervously.

They continued to talk about what was going on and before too long they heard a groan. Looking over they saw Ranka begin to move. He was groggy and light headed as he stirred unsure of where he was. He suddenly jumped when he saw them and quickly began to look for his gun till he fell to the ground holding his bandaged arm. "Calm down, we don't need a rerun. We wont hurt you." Nekozawa said calmly "Like hell I'll believe that! You all did this! Where is my gun!" Ranka said. Nekozawa showed him what he had decided to do with the gun. "You made it a toy?" Koaru asked as he looked at the tinny gun "No I shrunk it." Nekozawa said with a grin at his handy work. Ranka began to back away in fear again, Nekozawa was about to say something to him when they herd a banging sound. His eyes quickly widened as everyone froze in place. "They're here."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I lost internet for a while. Sorry for the delay.**


	9. blood trail

Ranka began looking at the group in confusion "Why do you all look worried?" he asked as the banging continued "They'll kill us too." Kaoru said shaking slightly next to his brother who was doing the same. He looked over but Nekozawa was no longer standing where he had been two seconds ago. Looking around he quickly found him looking through a book case. "What are you doing?" he asked curious "Looking for my spell book." he said not even looking back to him as he threw books around trying to find the right one.

"Found it!" he said as he quickly opened it and began scanning through it till he stopped. "Alright, here it is." he said as he began reciting it out loud. There was a small light from his wand that his hand puppet Beelzenef held but beyond that nothing seemed to happen. "That's it?" Hikaru said squinting his eyes as the banging continued. Suddenly the door broke down and with it zombies filed in. Nekozawa didn't seem to care though as he walked calmly over to his potions again to try to fix them.

"**Why are you so calm for**!?" Tamaki shouted causing Ranka to jump having some how forgot he was there. "Just wait." was all Nekozawa said as the zombies continued to advance quickly at them. Frightened they all backed up to keep as far as they could when they suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at the zombies confused before they looked back to Nekozawa "I put up a barrier, you cant see it but it's there. However it wont last forever." Nekozawa said as he continued working on fixing the labels.

looking around Ranka quickly noticed that two people in the group were missing. "Where is my daughter and Kyoya?" he asked realizing they weren't there. "Wow, he seems to no longer care that we're not human." the twins said slightly amazed. "He's right though, I don't see Haru-Chan or Kyo-Chan anywhere!" Hunny said realizing they were not to be seen. Tamaki began to worry about 'his daughter' which only made Ranka angry at the Ogre changed boy. Mori looked around for a moment before he got the attention of his cousin. Curious of what he wanted him for he flew over to his cousin before climbing him like he used to. Mori then pointed to have him look and outside the barrier was the still unconscious on the floor.

"Guys, I found them!" Hunny called getting the group to look over, and effectively getting Ranka to drop Tamaki that he had some how picked up and was about to throw. "Haruhi! OH NO! THEY'LL KILLL HER!" Ranka shouted "KYOYA WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he shouted trying to get him to wake up as well. "Their fine, just calm down." Nekozawa said not turning to him as he continued to work "HOW COULD THEY BE FINE?!" Ranka shouted before he realized the zombies weren't even bothering them. "You were party right about her, your daughter. She had became a zombie. However she wasn't dead yet; there is still a chance she might but she hasn't yet, so there is hope of saving her." Nekozawa said still working on fixing his elixirs "What about Kyoya?" Ranka asked "He's dead." was all he was given from Nekozawa which only made Ranka worry more.

Nekozawa sighed as he turned around to face him "Let me rephrase that, he is a vampire. Zombies wont touch things that are already dead, which a vampire is technically dead; hence he's dead." Nekozawa said. Ranka stopped freaking out before he re-realized now that they were all monsters. "V-vampire? Huh." Ranka said as they could all hear a something ticking before he exploded in a scream and ran for it. "Maybe I should have made it to where it wouldn't let people go in or out." Nekozawa said as he watched him run out of the room, still screaming.

Ranka had went out the other side of the barrier from where the zombies were and there was a wall dividing the two sides, so he was safe at the time from zombies. However no one knew if there were zombies roaming the school grounds. "We need to stop him!" the twins said and ran out not really thinking as they chased after him as two wolves. "There they go, we should go after them and keep them safe." Hunny said determined "**Wait a second**." Tamaki said stopping the two others from going "What is it?" Hunny asked confused "**He should put on some clothes**." Tamaki said pointing at Mori who was in nothing but the necklace. "Oh." Hunny said realizing this.

They quickly put the only clothes they could find in there on him, which happened to be black robes but it was better than nothing. With that they ran out when Tamaki realized he was alone...With Nekozawa. "You should put your lotion on if your going to leave." Nekozawa said knowing he wanted to. Tamaki quickly put the lotion on and ran out the door the others had before. "Wait for me!" he shouted, not that anyone heard him but Nekozawa.

Nekozawa continued to work for hours still and he was down to the last few that still needed fixed. He knew that the zombie and fairy cures were still in these, he had already gotten the others. Kyoya got up and rubbed his forehead from the blast he had been given before his hands went to his throat and his fangs extended. Nekozawa had forgotten about that. _Right, I had hurt him pretty badly._ he thought as he watched as Kyoya looked at him in his thirst.

Kyoya tried to get to him but found that he couldn't get close to him at all, he was hitting some kind of invisible wall. He began hitting the wall as hard as he could. "Shit." Nekozawa said as he began to look for a blood bag only to see he was out. In a rush he began to look for a way to fill a new one, he quickly found an empty bag and attached it to a tube that was connected to a needle and quickly put it in his wrist. He watched as his own blood went into the tube and slowly into the bag before he looked back at Kyoya, who was still trying to force his way to him. "Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on!" he said looking back and forth between the bag and Kyoya.

He heard a cracking sound as he looked over at Kyoya who had about broken the barrier before he looked back down at the bag which was not quite full. _It's going to have to do!_ he thought as he threw it out to him. Kyoya grabbed the bag mid air and poured the contents into his mouth, causing some to fall onto the ground and some got on his clothes. He was able to control himself but he was still very thirsty as he licked the bit of blood off his lips.

Having at least most his sanity he looked to Nekozawa "Sorry. About that." he said not full remembering what happened. He quickly realized that he was surrounded by zombies, which quickly reminded him of Haruhi. He looked over to find her still on the ground, unmoved. "She's just unconscious." Nekozawa said before he ended up with an angry vampire again. "Why?" Kyoya asked as he calmed down again "She was about to kill herself you could say. She may loss control like you had; however, she may not regain control. She about had, so I knocked her out to keep her from doing so. Then I did the same to you when you tried to kill me." he explained so Kyoya would understand.

Haruhi soon woke up as well, and she couldn't seem to stop looking at Nekozawa. Her eyes were locked on him, and she felt extremely hungry. "I've found the-" Nekozawa stopped when suddenly Haruhi ran out of the room from the broke down door. "Haruhi!" Kyoya said and went to follow her. "Wait, give her this! It's the cure! I just found it and it is the only one I have right now. You have to give her this before she can loss control; if she dose and can't get it back, then she cant come back!" Nekozawa said giving him a vial that held a light pink liquid in it. Kyoya nodded and ran to go find her, however he ran into a complication; he had no idea where she had run to.

In a rush to get away, Haruhi had run off and was now lost. She didn't know what to do, all she knew is that she was endangering anyone who got near her. She slowed down to a walk along a wall till she decided to sit down leaning against it. Kyoya had no idea where she had gone as he stood there trying to think of where she may have gone to. He then noticed a trail of blood and remembered that she still had the injury from when Ranka had shot her. He quickly began to follow the trail as he hoped she was going to be fine.

Haruhi looked at her hand and her eyes widened as she looked at the red that covered it. "Oh, now I remember." she said to herself as she looked at her clothes. "Man, now I really look like a zombie." she thought out loud. Her clothes were stained through with her own blood, all down her front. She looked around and she quickly found her self running again from the sound of gun shots. She ran for what seemed like forever till she found herself running into a wall. The impact nearly knocked her out, but she was passing out fast. She could make out a few shapes, a color or two, and shadows. She saw something, but couldn't tell what was going on as she passed out.

Kyoya looked around confused, the trail of blood ended here; and there was more blood here than the rest of the trail. He looked over and saw some bullet shells as fear began to fill him. He began to look around frantically trying to find her, hoping she wasn't dead. He continued to look around through the night, even though he took a side stop to an abandoned hospital. It had likely been over run with the undead who made an easy meal of any who were in here but there was one thing that concerned Kyoya. There were blood bags on the ground, and they had holes in them; two holes each.

As a test Kyoya grabbed one of the untouched bags and sank his fangs into it and drank it's contents. After the meal he took the bags and one of the others and compared them, and they were the same. Kyoya quickly got his phone out and tried to contact Nekozawa, only to realize he didn't know his phone number. He grumbled as he shoved his cell back into his pocket and went back to looking for Haruhi. He needed to know if she was safe or not.

* * *

I want to give a thanks to Rei Eien for the idea for the spell book!


	10. Confusion

Haruhi woke up slowly, her eyes were caked over and she couldn't see properly; it was like the room was spinning. She tried shaking her head but it only made it worse. "Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out!" a ruff man's voice said. She knew they were close, even if she could see them. She also knew there was another person in the room too. "Honey, calm down. She hasn't tried to attack us yet, maybe she isn't one of them." a woman said.

"Please, go away." Haruhi said as she found herself drooling slightly. "See? She can still talk, even after all that time." the woman said with a smile "I can see that, but why dose she want us to leave?" the man said. "I don't want to hurt you." she said as she began to black out. "Why would you do that?" the woman asked confused. "Hurry, run." she said almost completely out of it. The couple were confused and didn't understand as she began to sit up. "You look like your still very tired, you sure you shouldn't get more sleep?" the woman asked, but there was no reply.

Kyoya had been searching all night, but he hadn't found her. He was about ready to collapse and the sun was beginning to rise too, however the sounds of screaming and gun shots woke him up enough to check it out. When he opened the door he no longer felt tired, nor could he find the ability to move. "Haruhi." was all he could say as he watched her, eating off a mans arm. There was a woman cowering in a corner, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kyoya stood there, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she continued to eat the flesh off his arm. She stopped and looked over to the woman, who jumped knowing she was. The woman began to push herself futher into the corner to try to put some distance between herself and the being that had just killed her beloved. Kyoya couldn't bare to watch her kill another. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him and slapped her. He didn't even think about it, he just did it. "Haruhi, don't kill anyone else! I cant bare to see it! Please! No more. Go back to being you. I loved you." he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Kyoya?" his head snapped up at her voice.

She was looking at the floor with her hands at her head, clutching and pulling her hair; pulling a bit of it out. "Haruhi?" he asked not sure if he was imagining it. "Please tell me, that this blood is all mine." she said looking at her clothes, hands, and the puddle that had formed around her. Kyoya didn't answer though. Haruhi's hands went to her arms as she fell to the ground as she curled into a ball on the floor. "I-I killed someone, didn't I?" she said, her voice shaking and tears going down her cheeks. "I'm afraid so." he said as he knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked over at the body without an arm and over to the woman who was still cowering in the corner. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Haruhi kept repeating as her tears continued.

Kyoya just sat there with her as she continued to repeat her words of apology to the woman. "Will she shut up already? I'm trying to get so shut eye." a voice called startling everyone. "Who's there?!" the woman shouted out of fear. "Oh, not only do I get a sunlight free sleeping space but a snack too? This is better than I thought." a voice said and was soon followed by foot steps. Soon a man with highly pail skin and strawberry blond hair came into sight. "Why are you nude?" Kyoya asked confused "I sleep in the nude, so what?" the guy said not at all caring as he began to walk toward the woman on the other side of him.

Kyoya quickly got between the two, making the other stop and look at him confused. "What? I'm just getting a drink." the guy said as he tried to step to the side of him but Kyoya just moved in his way again. "Why do you keep getting in my way?" he asked a bit angry. "I wont let you kill anyone." Kyoya said still standing between the two. "Oh really?" the guy said bringing out his fangs and claws as far as he could. "VAMPIRE!" the woman shrieked and quickly fainted.

Kyoya didn't pay any attention to her at all as he continued to block the other vampires way. "Still not budging?" the other said and looked ready to lung at him "Not an inch." Kyoya said as he let out his claws ready to fight back if he had too. "Well, good night." the other said suddenly as he walked back to his dark spot he had been previously. "That easily?" Kyoya inquired "I don't want to fight for a single meal, besides I can always find another. You enjoy it." he said as he vanished. Kyoya decided not to respond back as he picked up both her and Haruhi and left.

When he found another place to put the young woman he quickly did so and began to look for a place to take cover from the quickly rising sun. However he couldn't seem to find anywhere that was unoccupied that he and Haruhi could stay at. "Kyoya, you need to get out of the sun light." Haruhi said for the first time in hours. "I'll be fine for a while. Besides, there don't seem to be any vacant places to stay." Kyoya said "Do you have anything else you do for it? It looks painful." she said as she continued to watch parts of his flesh disintegrate from the suns contact. "Well I have sunscreen that Nekozawa gave me." he said having no other ideas. "Why didn't you do that to start with?" Haruhi asked confused.

Kyoya sighed as he looked around. He found an ally way and placed her down before he went in it to have more privacy. It was taking him a while so in curiosity of what was taking him Haruhi decided to take a look. Despite her being mostly dead at the moment, the sight she got still made her entire face red. He was completely naked rubbing the lotion on all over his skin, and no matter how much she willed herself to look away she found herself transfixed. "Are you enjoying the view?" Kyoya asked not facing her at the moment. "Sorry, I found myself curious about what was taking you." she said nearly stuttering. "It's fine I suppose, after all; I got to see quite a bit of you as well. Though it was not quite as much." he said and too his luck, or misfortune she left quickly.

With her no longer watching him looked down and thanked the gods she hadn't noticed that he had gotten hard. However he then began to ponder _Had she?_ While on the other end of the ally, Haruhi was beginning to wonder what to do. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, her body was numb but her mind wasn't. She had never felt this way before, or had she? She began to wonder if being physically numb made her more able to feel other things she didn't notice before. However, she had no idea what it was she was feeling after having seen that. She had an idea what she had seen, but wasn't sure what caused it. _What causes it to stand like that?_

It took a few more moments for Kyoya to come back out, she wasn't sure why but he looked like he was slightly out of breath for some reason too. He looked at her in slight question before he picked her up, she didn't entirely know why but she felt both comfortable and uncomfortable being so close to him. It was weird. She tried to keep it to herself as she sat there in his arms. He looked at her as she squirmed slightly, he could tell something had changed since she had seen him. _Had she actually seen it?_ he wondered. "So where are we going?" she asked breaking the quiet and his train of thought. "Back to Nekozawa's, we need to heal you wounds fully. I don't think we should give you the cure if your full of holes." Kyoya said when Haruhi looked up at him with wide eyes "The cure? He found it?" she asked "Yes, now we should hurry so we can give it to you safely." he said with a smile.

Despite all her excitement and recent discomfort she found herself fast asleep as Kyoya continued to look for the school. He had to admit two things in his head, she really was cute while asleep and sleep sounded nice. However he was determined to get her to the school as fast as he could, so he wasn't going to let himself sleep. He continued to travel in the direction the school was in. _I'm rather glad the school is so large, makes it easy to see it from a distance._ he thought as he continued to walk. True he most definitely could have ran at his full speed but he didn't entirely want to, he wanted to enjoy being able to hold her like this for a while longer.

He was about to the school when he found himself nearly dropping Haruhi as he fell to the ground in pain. He turned to look as he quickly found himself looking at a familiar person. "Hello _Young Master_." she said stressing the last two words as she raised a clawed hand to attack. He wasn't able to move out of the way and too the strike full, obtaining deep cuts down his back. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did to you; I couldn't stop myself." he said clutching to Haruhi protectively. "Look, I am not an idiot. I would understand that for why you attacked me after all I have been through, however not the other things you did." she said confusing him.

She looked at him in shear anger of why he looked confused. "What, you think I was comfortable and happy waking up in some ditch buried slightly?!" she asked angrily. "Kyoya?" Haruhi said waking up from all the noise. "Who's that? Your girl friend?" the maid turned vampire asked. Both of them were slightly startled by her accusation, however sad he was to say it Kyoya told her they weren't together. "I don't know why you were in that ditch, you were meant to have been watched by someone till they found cures." he said confused "LIER!" she yelled and lunged at them.

* * *

Kyoya had left almost a day ago and Nekozawa was beginning to wonder if he had gotten the cure to her fast enough or not. He had just finished fixing the last of his elixirs and, having nothing better to do while he waited, began making more. Hearing something he turned around to see Kyoya standing there having taken out all the zombies that had filled the room on that side. Not seeing Haruhi at first he began to worry that she had either been killed or it had been too late. "Haruhi, come on." Kyoya said looking at the door way. She poked her head in and looked at everything as it was, she thought she was going to be sick. So many dead bodies. Kyoya rolled his eyes before he actually looked at how things were, he had to admit that it made him feel a bit queasy too.

Nekozawa looked at them before he noticed the person Kyoya was holding, rather roughly under his arm. "Who's that?" Nekozawa asked pointing right at her. "I wanted to ask you about her." Kyoya said putting her down at the edge of the barrier. "Is that a-?" Nekozawa began to say "Yes, a vampire. In fact it is the maid that I had bitten when I had first woke up. You were meant to watch over her." Kyoya said looking at him for answers. "I'm just as confused as you are, I was told she was under surveillance by Akihiro Ikeda." Nekozawa said bringing out his phone.


	11. A wish come true?

Nekozawa dialed the number on his phone and waited for him to pick up, however he didn't. Nekozawa feared the worst for him and called again, again he didn't answer. Nekozawa put his phone down and sighed "He was so young too." he said, sad that he had to die so early in life because of his mistake. "So she killed him, or did the zombies get him?" Kyoya wondered out loud. "Who knows. However, speaking of zombies, why haven't you given her the cure?" Nekozawa asked confused "Does the cure also heal all of her injuries? If not, I don't know if it is a good idea to give it to her or not." Kyoya said. "What was I thinking? Hold on, I need to grab my spell book again." Nekozawa said and began to go through him book for the right spell. "Shouldn't you have them memorized?" Haruhi thought out loud "There are a lot of spells, it would be very hard to remember them all; or even do them all." Nekozawa said as he found the spell.

_How is this still standing?_ Kyoya wondered and gave it a light flick, and with the flick the entire thing shattered and vanished. "Well, that made things easier. Come over here, I'll preform the spell." he said and Haruhi, hesitantly, came to where he instructed. It was a little weird watching her injuries heal as fast as they had but at the same time amazing and fascinating. However the cool part of it was destroyed when she saw something grow on her that didn't belong.

She began to freak out as she watched the growth in her arm gain eyes and hair, she began to freak out more so when that was accompanied by a leg coming out her other side; and though she couldn't see it there was another one coming out her back too with a pair of arms. "Is that?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the familiar figure sticking out of Haruhi. "Kirimi! What are you doing? How did you end up like this?!" Nekozawa asked as he looked at his sister squirm about trying to separate but only grossing Haruhi out more. "I was trying out a spell I found in my book!" she said with a big smile. "The teleportation spell? What were you thinking of when you did it?" he asked confused "Book worm!" she said laughing slightly.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the nickname, even if she felt slightly happy Kirimi had been thinking of her. "I was reading the book and I couldn't help but feel like a book worm like Book worm!" she said slightly ruining that bit of happiness. "She read me so many books and was so kind to me while I waited for big brother! I kept thinking of her since I wanted to see her again when I cast the spell." Kirimi said making Haruhi smile a little till she realized what was likely to come next. "Book worm, will you read me more stories?" Kirimi asked with wide eyes and a smile, she didn't have it in her to say no "Okay, but after we get separated and I get my 'medicine'." she said with the best smile she could give being in her situation "OK!" Kirimi said with a big smile.

Nekozawa smiled as he began to try to separate the two of them, however his smile quickly vanished when the spell messed up and horribly disfigured the both of them. In an attempt to fix them he tried again only to make it worse to the point Kyoya about threw up. Realizing he wasn't able to fix the both of them at once Nekozawa began with, what he guessed was, his sister and got her back to human form. However Kyoya quickly noticed the changes to her body, she was taller by approximately half a foot, and her hair was both longer and slightly darker. He then watched in worry as to what may change with Haruhi as Nekozawa began to work on her.

When he was done the both of them could easily tell she was not the same as before. They were both unsure what to do in the situation as she was unconscious at the time, Kyoya wondered if they should try to put her the way she was before; even though he didn't want to have to possibly see her disfigured again, but Nekozawa wasn't sure if it would work at all. Kirimi surprised both of them by, to Nekozawa's shock, waking up before Haruhi and coming up with an idea. They went with her idea and gave her 'the medicine' to make her able to feel the change as well, and waited for her to wake up.

When she did she found herself feeling really weird, it felt like she had a massive migraine. _Wait, a migraine? I can feel it!_ she thought and as a test gave herself a small pinch. She quickly smiled as she felt the twinge of pain. However it quickly left as she looked at her hands, they were thinner than before. Following her hands to her slimmer wrists and arms she quickly sat up to find that everything had changed. Her legs were thinner, her sides were more curved inward, and her chest was a lot more 'inflated' than before.

She quickly stood up and ran to a mirror, which took her a moment to find, and looked in it to see that not much had changed on her face itself. However her hair was long again, her eyelashes were longer, and her lips were fuller and redder. She quickly found herself reacquainted to the floor as she sat there trying to figure out what had happened. "What do you think?" Kirimi asked making her presence known. Haruhi quickly looked up at her too see the small change to her as well. "What happened to us?" she asked confused. "You and Kirimi were disfigured when I tried to separate you both, and when I finally fixed you both you ended up like this." Nekozawa said but Haruhi could tell he was leaving something out.

She looked at him and asked something that started to nag in her mind "Why did I end up like this?" he paused and thought of the best way to say it before he put it as bluntly as he could "You wished to be like this." he told her only to confuse her more. He sighed as he tried to find a way to explain it better "The spell was influenced by your own desires, so either you wanted to have everyone know you were a girl for once, you wanted to be more attractive, or you just wanted to know what it was like, no matter the case you wanted this." he explained as best he could. A thought popped into her head, almost making her blush as she took in what he had just told her.

Kyoya looked over at her before he decided to walk over "So, do you like it?" he asked in curiosity "I don't know, it just feels so weird." she said not making eye contact. He quickly noticed that her change was inconvenient for her right now, her clothes were too tight. Her nipples could be seen getting hard, most likely from them rubbing so hard against her bra and shirt he figured. He also found that he needed to do something soon, he just didn't know what. He couldn't take another cold shower, it would be suspicious. Nekozawa already knew but Kirimi may find out, or perhaps even Haruhi if he kept doing that.

His train of thought was suddenly disturbed by his lower lip being cut by his own fangs again. _Damn! She's human again!_ he thought and quickly left the room as to not threaten her safety. Not knowing why he was really leaving Haruhi felt that he hated the new look she had and felt sad. Nekozawa followed him knowing what it was leaving Haruhi and Kirimi alone together. Kirimi looked up at her and smiled "Will you read me more stories now?!" she asked excited "Sure." was the response, however she said it so lifelessly that Kirimi instantly knew something was wrong.

Kirimi bent down to look her in the eyes "What's wrong?" she asked worried "Nothing I guess." was all Haruhi could figure to say "Are you having love trouble?" Kirimi's question took her off guard as she quickly looked up at the young girl to remember that she read stuff on this all the time. "I don't know." Haruhi said not sure if it was that or not. "Oh, it's a one sided love!" she said striking Haruhi from knowing well how she was seeing things. "Is it the scary glasses guy who just left?" she asked making Haruhi freeze from slight fear. "It's ok, I can keep it secret." Kirimi said making Haruhi feel a bit better. "So that is why you wanted to be like this?" Kirimi asked curious "Yeah, I think so. He probably wouldn't like me either way though, I have no profit to me. No wealth. No fame. No land. I have nothing for him to want me. I guess, deep in my head, I thought that maybe he would have me if I looked pretty. However all it is to him now is I'm gilded, trash that looks nice." she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "No, your not trash! You are Book Worm!" Kirimi said determined, not that it made her feel any better.

Kirimi realized that she wasn't making her feel any better "Book Worm is not trash, Book Worm is Book Worm! Book Worm is nice, pretty, fun, and helpful! You are a good person! Not trash!" Kirimi said, fixing what she said and making Haruhi feel a bit better. "Thanks Kirimi." Haruhi said with a smile. "So you were gay?" Kirimi said ruining the moment. "I was still biologically a girl then too." Haruhi said only confusing the younger "Bi-o-logig-cally? Does that mean in your mind?" she asked and Haruhi just dropped it, she didn't want to have to explain it right now. "Where are the others?" Kirimi wondered out loud looking around. "Well-..I, actually, don't know." she said looking around confused.

It was about that Kyoya also realized that the others still hadn't come back at all too. As he finished feeding off the bag in an attempt to keep himself calm he began to look around trying to figure about where they might be. However, the school was large; and with zombies everywhere in the school it was dangerous no matter where they ran to. They could be anywhere, and he had this nagging feeling they were separated. He needed to find them, this much he knew.


	12. Travel with the twins

Ranka had run forever it seemed and now was about passed out in a class room. He had just fell asleep when the door cracked open. He woke up to the sounds of snarling and blood as he watched two huge wolves ripping apart others. He screamed from fear before realizing the wolves were ripping zombies apart and protecting him. He backed away till he bumped into a counter and quickly began searching it for anything he could use. All he found was a few pencils and a stapler.

In an attempt to help the wolves he threw the stapler at a zombie, not that it did anything. However he then started stabbing them with the pencils which at least slowed them down a little. However that is all it did, having no other choice but to run one of the wolves grabbed him by the back of his shirt and jumped out the window. Ranka screamed as they fell to the ground. When they hit the ground he heard the snapping sound of their legs and their sounds of pain.

They let go of him as they laid on the ground unable to move from their injuries. However, they needed to, zombies were coming. Seeing how they had kept him safe Ranka took it on himself to get them to a safe spot. He picked the both of them up and began looking for any safe place to hide. _I thought they were bigger before. odd._ Ranka thought as he ran to the safest place he could find. He found an ally and took them there, and blocked the only way in with some cinderblocks.

It wasn't going to last long and he could tell with each hit the zombies had on them as he used one of the last cinderblocks he had and used it to climb onto a balcony. To his luck there were no zombies in the room connecting to the balcony. The door was locked so he had to break the door to be able to get in. With that he brought the two wolves in and laid them down on a few pillows and did his best to wrap their legs and elevate them. _We cant fall asleep, if we do we might change back and he'll freak out again. He might even kill us. _Kaoru thought and his brother agreed.

Ranka looked through the entire place to find the place clear of the undead and even found some food. "I couldn't find any dog foo, but I found some stakes." Ranka said setting two bowls with raw stakes in them. Though they would prefer them cooked they couldn't tell him without threat of him possibly killing them both. So they ate them, and found it wasn't too bad actually. Hikaru yawned and found himself about to pass out _Don't fall sleep!_ Kaoru thought looking at his brother worried. Ranka noticed how on edge the two seemed, though he didn't quite know why, "It's ok you two, I wont hurt you. Here, while you sleep I'll be in the other room." he said and left the two alone. Hikaru looked to his brother unsure whether they should sleep or not. Kaoru wasn't sure though, but despite their attempts to stay awake they fell asleep quickly.

When the sun came up they both woke up and stretched. They looked at their hands and feet to find they had indeed changed back to their human form. However that wasn't what struck them as concerning or amazing, it was their wounds: they were gone! They looked at their arms and their legs, it didn't hurt at all to move them. They smiled as they relished in the loss of pain before they quickly changed back into wolves as Ranka came into the room.

Ranka smiled and looked at the pair "Did you two sleep at all last night?" he asked slightly worried. He then looked at their legs to see the bandages where off and in shreds. "Oh no! You cant take these off! Your legs are broken. They were there to help fix them." Ranka said and checked them again and to his amazement they were all better and were even walking around. "Wow, that was fast! Well, I guess that is what separates a wolf from a dog!" Ranka said with a smile.

Both of them were unsure how to take that as they watched him dance around like Tamaki did over how amazing it was of their recovery. _He's just like the boss, way to similar._ they thought till they heard banging. _Oh god, already?!_ they thought and began growling to get Ranka's attention that something was wrong. "What is it boys?" he asked not able to hear it yet. However he was soon able to hear a scream of another who had taken a place in the building as sanctuary. "Lets get going." he said and began getting anything he felt they might need before he headed for the balcony.

He went to go over but the twins stopped him. Confused he turned asking why and Kaoru took on the action of a Pointer and showed Ranka that there was a number of zombies down there too. "Good boys." he said and began looking for another way out. He searched the entire apartment like space over before he found another way out. He smiled and double checked it to make sure that it was safe, however it actually wasn't safe. His plan was to jump from a window and onto the roof of another building. Then the wolves would jump and he would catch them and help them the rest of the way up if they didn't make it.

He had just got into position to do his running jump when the door to the place was broke down by a group of zombies. In a rush Ranka picked up the two and ran for the window and jumped, the entire time being chased by zombies out to kill all three of them. They could tell they weren't going to make it. In a rush Ranka threw the two onto the roof and readied to fall into the mass of zombies on the ground. The twins had other plans though.

They disregarded how Ranka may freak out and changed into their werewolf form and grabbed him, stopping his fall. Ranka looked up at them confused at what had stopped his fall. His eyes quickly widened as he saw them. He wasn't sure how to take this as he just stared at them while they pulled him up. When he was on the roof he looked at the two individually and narrowed his eyes "Are you those twin boys?" he asked having blocked out his last seeing of them in this form back with the others. They were a bit uneasy but they nodded all the same and went into their wolf form as to be less frightening if they could. "Well, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First zombies, then my daughter being one yet not, next I find out that sweet little boy is some kind of fairy, then the tall stoic boy is a dragon, the idiot blond was some kind of hideous monster, the dark boy with the puppet was a witch, Kyoya was a vampire, now you both are werewolves? What can happen next?" he said slightly depressed.

Wanting to clear things out Hikaru decided to turn human again "Let me make something clear, we didn't ask for this. Nor were we born this way. It's all someone else's fault for messing with Nekozawa's potions!" Hikaru said aggravated. "What?" Ranka asked looking at the nude boy before him. "None of us had been like this till recently. The only one who had was Nekozawa by what we can tell." Kaoru said changing back as well. Ranka looked at the two and decided he needed to find out more about this. "We should go somewhere else, I don't think you would be to happy if people saw you like this." Ranka said pointing out their lack of cloths. "Oh, yeah guess so." they said and changed back to wolves.

Ranka sat against a wall looking up at the ceiling as he took it all in "So the reason this all happened is because of some idiot who messed with a witches potion labels?" Ranka asked summing it all up "Pretty much." Kaoru said sitting across from him with his brother. "Why, when I get my hands on them." Ranka muttered under his breath as he imitated strangling someone. "We feel the same way, because of them we have changed without really wanting to." Kaoru said annoyed slightly.

Hikaru had yet to actually say anything and was looking at the ceiling in thought. "What's on your mind bro?" Kaoru asked curious "I'm trying to figure out weather this change was a good thing or a bad one." Hikaru said without looking away from the ceiling. "What do you mean?" Ranka asked confused "Well, so far the worst thing about this was when we nearly killed...someone. However beyond that it isn't that bad. I feel like I'm already pretty used to this." Hikaru said looking to his brother "Well I guess if we go that path we need to stock up on flea repellant, these things are a bit of a pain." Kaoru said scratching himself a bit. Hikaru nodded as he transformed into a wolf and started chewing on himself. Ranka could only watch slightly unsure how to look at it.

When they had enough of scratching they began moving again as to keep from possibly being surrounded by the undead again. "So where should we go now?" Ranka asked the two transformed wolves. They pointed to the large school they had fled a while back. Ranka nodded "I see, okay. It wont likely be easy to get back there though." Ranka said as he followed the two of them as they headed toward the school.


	13. Traveling in a group

Back at the school, a day ago, Mori and Honey were looking around trying to figure out where the others had went. So far all they have seen was undead out to kill them both. As far as they could tell, even with their advanced martial arts, they had only actually defeated two or three in all. They had managed to search for the others going from room to room with the undead quickly following behind them and, having been blocked off from any other path at the time, had been forced to go outside.

They tried to get back in to search more, but they were being surrounded and were growing tired from constant battle. Having no other choice they took flight and looked for a safe place to catch their breaths. "Do you think the others are ok?" Hunny asked when they landed. Mori made a soft sound to say he didn't know. Hunny looked at him sadly but them noticed something "Mori, your still have the cloak Nekozawa gave you." he said getting Mori to notice it. "Odd." Mori said checking it out.

He didn't think about it much though as they heard something. They quickly got into a defensive position ready for any undead, however they quickly found that what made the sound was just a small dog. They didn't drop their stance knowing that dogs could also change from past experience. "Kitty! Here girl! Where did you go?" they heard along with whistling. They watched a girl came up and picked up the small dog. "There you are." she said with a smile till she looked up at the two in front of her.

"Jasmine, keep your voice down. You don't know if there are any monsters in here." another, older looking girl said and looked at the two as well. Hunny felt they were mainly looking at him for some reason. He turned to look and found out why, he had forgot to put the fabric back over his wings. Mori quickly coved for him "Costume party." he said getting the girls to both feel a little less freaked out. "Have either of you been, you know?" the younger of the two asked "Been what?" Hunny asked not following so how. "We haven't." Mori said knowing what they meant.

The girls looked them over to make sure they weren't just making it up and the only things they found that seemed a bit off was Hunny's wings and Mori distressing against them looking through his cloak. However they never found any bite marks of any kind so they calmed down a bit. "Should we travel together? It might be safer that way." Jasmine asked looking at the two of them. "I don't know, what do you think Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

The elder looking girl looked at them in anticipation for their answer. However her attention quickly switched from them to the small noise she heard in the distance. "Jasmine, we need to keep moving. Their coming." she said giving a small push to the younger. "But Amber! What about them? Their not like you." Jasmine said perking the twos ears. "Jasmine, be quiet. They don't need to know about something like that." Amber said in a hushed voice "What is it? You weren't bitten where you?" Hunny asked curious. "I know a bit of karate. She is worried about the two of you." Jenny said. "Oh. I was just wondering. Not all who are bitten lose their minds you know." Hunny said and Mori hushed him as they began to head away.

They were about to go their separate ways when Hunny and Mori stopped, hearing a loud scream. They quickly turned back to assist the two and found they were trapped with undead advancing on them. "Get away from her!" Amber shouted and pushed them away and managed to get one away. Mori however noticed another about to get to the younger and the elder wouldn't have made it in time. The next thing the both of them knew Mori was there with Hunny pushing away many of them.

Jasmine looked at them with wide eyes as Amber looked at them with worry. "Run, now!" Amber ordered them as she continued to push a few away. Hunny and Mori looked at her but ignored her for the most part "You need our help. So except it or you'll both die." Hunny said pushing another away Amber only got angrier "I told you to go! I can handle this!" she said and began trying harder and pushing them away more. "We're not going anywhere." Hunny said and was caught of guard when Amber was suddenly holding him off the ground and was snarling. "I said go!" she said again "But you'll die." Hunny said trying to get out of her grip "That's the thing, I cant." she said and as Hunny looked at her confused he saw a fang.

Hunny looked at her with wide eyes "Vampire." he said and she nodded. Hunny quickly forced himself free knowing he could be rougher and continued to fight against the undead. "Amber, just let them help. We could use their help." Jasmine said rolling her eyes as she held her dog. "Fine!" Amber shouted and continued fighting. The fight went no where though as it was hard to completely destroy their brains and they just kept coming. Having no other choice Amber grabbed Jasmine and made a mad dash for it with Hunny and Mori following behind as best they could.

When they had gotten away they were all gasping for breath from exhaustion "You could have gave us a heads up you were going to run, it was hard to keep up." Hunny said trying to catch his breath. "You didn't have to follow us." Amber said annoyed. The two just looked at each other as lightning sparked between them of dislike. "Guys now is not the time, we need to keep moving, we're loosing moon light." Jasmine said and Amber nodded and continued on. "Do you two want to come as well? It would be safer than alone." jasmine asked again "Jasmine, leave them alone. they cant come with us." Amber said angrily "Why not?" Jasmine asked confused "I don't want them to." Amber said simply. "Well, that doesn't mean they cant come." Jasmine said looking back at the two. "I think we should. We know a place Amber might want to go" Hunny said getting her attention "I'm sure I wouldn't, you don't know me any." she said and began heading away. "Well, either way, it is the closest building that we can get to before sun rise." Hunny said and Mori nodded "Fine then! Where do you think we should go!? I would really like to know!" Amber said aggravated. Mori pointed over at the school as to show her where they wanted to go.

Amber looked at the building skeptically "The rich kid school? Yeah, no thanks." she said walking in another direction. "Why not?" Hunny asked "I don't like rich kids, their too stuck up and think only about money. I would know, there was a kid in my karate class who had a bit of cash and she did everything in her power to let us know." she said walking away. "Their not all that bad." Hunny said with a pouting face "Really, how would you know?" she asked rolling her eyes "We go to that school, though Haruhi always seemed to think we acted over board at times she still likes us." Hunny said and both the girls looked at them with wide eyes "You go to that school?" Jasmine asked with wide eyes "Yeah, why?" Hunny asked confused. "So that means your both rich kids?" she asked again "Well, I guess so." Hunny said and Mori nodded.

Amber only seemed to be more annoyed at finding out they were "So that is why you want to go to the school. To prove your school is much better than ours!" Amber accused "No that's not it." Hunny said waving his hands. "What ever. We had better get moving none the less. I'm getting tired." she said and began heading to the school. "Will you slow down? We are having trouble keeping up!" Hunny said but she acted like she couldn't hear them as she kept ahead of them carrying Jasmine the entire way.

When they got to the school it still had zombies around. Jasmine didn't bother with them though and just ran past them so the other two would have to deal with them instead. "Amber, they cant take them all down! What if they die?!" Jasmine protested "Then there will be two less annoying people in the world." Amber said and continued inside so not to have to deal with watching it. "Wait up!" Hunny shouted as they ran trying to catch up.

They tried to fight their way passed the zombies but there were too many for them. They were about to make a run for it again when a streak came out of the school and pushed them back. "Get inside!" Amber shouted as she tackled a zombie to the ground. Passed exhaustion they didn't argue this time and went in and she quickly followed. "Amber, are you alright!?" Jasmine asked when she came back in. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Amber said but Mori could tell something was wrong, as could Hunny.

Jasmine almost had fallen for it till she noticed that Amber was avoiding her. "Are you sure your alright?" she asked "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Amber said with a fake smile. An idea popped into Hunny's mind as he realized what it was "Takashi, she hadn't fought at full strength till just now, do you think she might be thirsty?" Mori thought about it and nodded. He looked around and found a piece of broken glass but nothing in the room in the form of a container. Having no other choice he sighed and walked over to her with glass in hand "Don't bite." was all he said and cut his wrist slightly. Her eyes flashed red for a second before she gained control over herself again "I don't want it." she said and turned away.

Mori wasn't convinced and just sat there waiting "Why not?" Hunny asked confused "I wont stoop so low as to drink from another." she said as her own fangs betrayed her by extending. She cursed under her breath and tried to keep it to herself. "You need it." he said and reached out so she could have it but she smacked it away. Hunny understood that she didn't want to drink blood, but right now she needed to. "Amber-chan-" he began "Just Amber!" she said angrily "You need it. Besides, your like this now because of us, so in a way it is sort of payment I guess." Hunny said. She looked at him angrily before looking at the blood flowing out of Mori's wrist. It was so tempting. Her mouth began watering at the sight and smell of it. She suddenly snapped her eyes away from it and left the room. "I wont do it!" she said as she left into the hall way.

Hunny looked over at Mori who shrugged and ripped a sleeve off of his robe and wrapped it around his cut. Hunny frowned having not been able to help her. Jasmine saw this and went to her new found friends "It's ok, she's been stubborn like this since I met her in elementary school. You'll get used to it." She said and her dog barked, seemingly happily, next to her. "Come on Kitty, lets get some sleep so we can be up when Amber is. She would be lonely if we didn't." she said as he dog curled up next to her. Hunny smiled and went over to his cousin as he began to fall asleep as well. Mori smiled as he kept his cousin warm next to him, he looked up at the ceiling and wondered how the others were doing at the time.


End file.
